Romantische Abenteuer
by mrsgaladriel
Summary: Harry und Draco lieben dasselbe Mädchen. Das bedeutet Ärger, doch noch viel größeres Unheil zieht herauf, denn Voldemort bekommt das Machtamulett in die Hände und ist davon besessen, die Prophezeihung des Amuletts um jeden Preis zu erfüllen...
1. Lucy

**Disclaimer**: Alle üblichen Charaktere (bzw. Handlungsorte) gehören J. K. Rowling,   
bis auf die, die ich mir eben ausgedacht habe, wie zum Beispiel Lucy Dejâvior (oder das Haus ihrer Verwandten).   
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ist mal wieder das übliche **lol**  
  


* * *

  
**Kapitel 1**

**_Lucy_** lief halb rennend halb gehend nach Hause, weil sie jetzt schon wusste, wie ärgerlich ihre Tante und ihr Onkel sein würden, wenn sie zu spät käme.   
Ihre Tante und ihr Onkel waren stinknormale, langweilige und sehr ordentliche Leute, die nicht wussten was Lucy wirklich war. Und das durften sie auch niemals herausbekommen. Es würde schrecklich sein, wenn sie herausfinden würden, dass sie eine H-   
  
„LUCY, wo bist du, dummes Mädchen? Komm her, SOFORT!" Das war ihr Onkel Jeffrey.   
  
„Wo bist denn _du_, Onkel Jeffrey?", fragte Lucy.   
  
„Ich bin hier, du- ..." WUMM! Ein Tennisball war aus einem Baum gefallen- oder eher geworfen worden- und war auf den Kopf ihres Onkels gefallen. Lucy grinste.   
  
„Grins nicht so dämlich. Und jetzt komm her, ich muss was mit dir besprechen", meinte Onkel Jeffrey.   
  
„Was denn?", fragte Lucy ihn und duckte sich seitwärts weg, als ein zweiter Tennisball auf dem Baum flog.   
  
„Wer sitzt da in dem Baum und wirft uns Tennisbälle an den Kopf?" , meckerte Jeffrey erbost.   
Lucy war sich sicher, dass es ihr Trottel von Neffe John war, der kleine süße Johnny, wie ihre Tante ihn nannte.   
  
„Lass es sein, wer auch immer da sitzt, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!" Onkel Jeffrey drohte mit der Faust, offenbar nicht wissend, mit wem er gerade sprach.   
  
„So, jetzt hör mir zu! Nun ja, deine, ähm, Großeltern sind gefunden worden; du weißt ja, die wurden seit 1992 gesucht und jetzt haben wir 2004. Na ja, ich _hoffe_ jedenfalls, dass du das mitgekriegt hast!" , spottete Onkel Jeffrey.   
  
„Ich bin nicht so blöd, wie du denkst!", verteidigte sich Lucy wütend.

„Oh, entschuldige, aber das sind Neuigkeiten für mich!", grinste Onkel Jeffrey.

‚Wenn er wüsste...' , dachte sie, behielt es jedoch für sich.   
Aber die Nachricht, dass ihre Großeltern gefunden worden waren, machte sie auch nicht gerade froh; denn sie wusste, wenn das die Wahrheit war, dann würde sie zu ihren Großeltern ziehen müssen.

‚Okay, ich hasse zwar meinen Onkel, meine Tante und John, aber ich kenne meine Großeltern überhaupt nicht. Das einzigste Mal, wo ich sie _gesehen_ habe, war auf einem Photo.'   
  
Lucy wusste, dass ihre Großeltern vor ihrem verschwinden in dem Haus ihrer verstorbenen Eltern gelebt hatten, also auch in London, jedoch auf der entgegengesetzten Seite der Stadt.

Lucy war in Frankreich geboren worden, aber sie war zu ihrer englischen Tante geschickt worden, als sie zwei gewesen war, weil ihre Eltern gestorben waren. Daher sprach sie kein Französisch, sondern perfekt Englisch. Lucys ganzer Name war Lucy Dejâvoir (und ihr Vorname wurde **Lüßi** ausgesprochen).

Hier, in London, hatte sie keine Freunde, aber an ihrer Schule war sie eigentlich recht beliebt und sie wusste, dass sie auch sehr gut aussah.  
  
Aber Lucy war auf keiner normalen Schule. Ich denke ihr konntet bereits erraten, dass sie eine Hexe war und nach Hogwarts ging.   
  
Ihr Onkel und ihre Tante dachten, sie gehe auf so ein merkwürdiges Internat, irgendwo weit entfernt und in Wahrheit interessierte es sie auch gar nicht. Das war Lucys Glück, weil ihre Ersatzfamilie nur aus Muggeln bestand.  
  
Nach diesen Sommerferien würde Lucy in ihr sechstes Schuljahr einsteigen. Als der Sprechende Hut, der alle Schüler in die vier Häuser einteilt, auf ihrem Kopf lag, sagte er:   
„Das ist das erste Mal, seit ich die Schüler auf die Häuser verteile, dass ich eine Schülerin wie dich sehe. Um auf den Punkt zu kommen, du hast die Charaktereigenschaften für alle Häuser: Du bist gerecht und fleißig, du bist intelligent und strebsam, du bist mutig, auch ein guter Freund und kannst auch voller List und Tücke sein, wenn du musst.   
Daher entscheide: Möchtest du eine Hufflepuff, eine Ravenclaw, eine Gryffindor oder eine Slytherin werden?"   
  
Sie hatte sich damals hilfesuchend in der Großen Halle umgesehen. Die Hufflepuffs flüsterten alle miteinander, die Ravenclaws guckten ein wenig arrogant, die Gryffindors lächelten sie aufmunternd an und die Slytherins beachteten sie überhaupt gar nicht. Also wählte sie die Gryffindors, weil die am nettesten aussahen und sie fühlte sich dort auch ziemlich wohl.

„Lucy? Kannst du mir noch einen kurzen Augenblick deine Aufmerksamkeit schenken?", sagte ihr Onkel mit solch einer strengen Stimme, das sie aufschreckte.   
  
„Ja, was ist denn?"

„Wann enden deine Ferien, heißt, dass du zu deiner seltsamen Schule zurückkehrst?"

„In einer Woche! Warum fragst du?", antwortete sie.

„Du wirst morgen zu deinen Großeltern ziehen, _hast du_ _das verstanden_?" , fragte ihr Onkel, betont langsam.

„Hm", grummelte Lucy. So etwas in der Art hatte sie erwartet. Ihre Großeltern würden sicher nicht mit so was rechnen, oder völlig überfordert sein...

„_WAS_ sagtest du gerade?"

„_Ja_, Onkel Jeffrey!"

„So, dann geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer und packe deinen Koffer!", befahl Onkel Jeffrey.

„Nur eine Frage noch!", bat Lucy ihn.

„Was denn noch, um Himmels Willen?!"

„Weißt du irgendetwas über meine Großeltern? Ich... ich kenne sie doch kaum!"

„Nein! - Warte, doch eine Sache. Ich meine, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube ich habe mal mitgekriegt, dass sie dieselbe Schule wie du besucht haben!"

‚Was?' , dachte Lucy, ‚Sie waren auch Zauberer?', aber sie sagte: „Oh, danke Onkel Jeffrey, ich werde jetzt meinen Koffer packen gehen!"  
  
Dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer, öffnete den Schrank und fing an ihren Koffer zu packen. Lucy war nun nicht mehr ärgerlich, dass sie zu ihren Großeltern ziehen musste, schließlich wusste sie ja jetzt, dass diese auch magische Fähigkeiten hatten. Von nun an konnte sie mit Leuten aus ihrer Welt sprechen.

Am folgenden Tag, nachmittags, waren all ihre Besitztümer schon im Haus ihrer Großeltern. Lucys neues Zimmer war groß mit riesigen Fenstern; im Gegenteil zu dem Haus ihres Onkels, war es fantastisch!

Sie plante, am nächsten Tag die Winkelgasse zu besuchen und hoffte, dort ihre Freunde wiederzusehen.

Ihre Großeltern, die sehr nette Leute waren, wollten mitkommen. Daraufhin erinnerte Lucy sich, dass sie gar keine eigenen Galleonen besaß, aber ihre Großmutter sagte, dass in Gringotts ein eigenes Verließ voller Galleonen auf Lucy wartete.   
Als sie im Tropfenden Kessel ankamen, trafen sie Hagrid und Lucy stellte ihm ihre Großeltern vor.

Dann liefen sie quer durch den Pub und betraten, nach dem Öffnen der Mauer, die Winkelgasse.  
Für ihr sechstes Schuljahr hatte Lucy diesen Brief bekommen:

Liebe Mrs. Dejâvoir!   
  
Ich hoffe, dass Sie ihre Ferien genießen konnten.  
  
Der Hogwarts-Express wird wie immer am **_ersten September_** um **_11 Uhr_** von **_Gleis _****_9 _****¾** abfahren.  
  
Für Ihr sechstes Schuljahr benötigen Sie:**  
„Wichtige Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkungen"**, von _Eduardo Chimenti_ **  
„Die beste Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste! - lernen beim praktizieren"**, von _Mike Johnson_ **  
„Verwandlung für Sechstklässler"**, von _Lúthien T._

Sofern es nötig ist, decken Sie sich mit einem Satz neuer **_Umhänge_** ein und vergessen Sie den **_Festumhang_** nicht.

Sonst brauchen Sie noch ein **_Zutaten-Set_** für Zaubertränke für Sechstklässler.

Eine neue Erfindung ist auf den Markt gekommen, genannt **_„Localizer"_**, die Sie sich aneignen sollten. Beachten Sie beim Kauf, den **_„Localizer"_** im Laden für Quidditch zu besorgen, weil es **_nur dort_** die spezielle Art für Hogwarts gibt!  
Erfreuen Sie sich noch ihrer letzten freien Tage, 

mit freundlich Grüßen, Professor McGonagall   
(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)

Lucy ging mit ihren Großeltern zu Gringotts und holte sich Zauberergold aus Verließ 679, welches nun ihr gehörte. Dann ging sie los, um die Bücher zu besorgen.   
  
Bei Flourish&Blotts traf sie Harry, Ron und Hermine, welche seit dem zweiten Schuljahr ihre Freunde waren. Sie hatten den „Localizer" schon gekauft.   
  
„Was kann es?", fragte Harry, an Ron und Hermine gewandt.   
  
„Weiß nicht, aber es sieht ganz interessant aus. Blöd nur, dass man es als Kette tragen muss, wie'n Mädchen...", nölte Ron.   
  
„Niemand wird sehen, dass du es trägst, wenn du es unter deine Klamotten tust. Außerdem musst du es ja nicht immer bei dir tragen...", sagte Hermine mit genervter Stimme.   
  
„Ist doch jetzt egal!", warf Harry schlichtend ein, als Ron schon wieder den Mund aufmachte.

Harry war eher ruhiger geworden, seit letztem Jahr, in dem ihm soviel Leid wiederfahren war. Es sah aus, als wäre er langsam, aber stetig darüber hinweggekommen, obwohl er es eigentlich nur ins Unterbewusstsein verdrängt hatte. 

Voldemort hatte sich, seitdem er das letzte Mal im Ministerium für Zauberei gesehen worden war, in den Untergrund zurückgezogen und niemand hatte etwas von ihm gehört.   
Nun ja, Harry jedenfalls schien es besser zu gehen.

Hi, ihr drei!", machte Lucy auf sich aufmerksam. Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen näher, um sie zu begrüßen.   
  
„Hi Lucy!" Harry lächelte ihr zu.  
  
„Hey, Lucy. Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht's dir? Waren deine Ferien schön?", fragte Hermine.   
  
„Meine Ferien waren okay. Ich bin zu meinen Großeltern gezogen, die angeblich seit 1992 verschollen waren und nun gefunden wurden. Sie sind auch Zauberer.   
Aber mal was anderes: Ist das da in deiner Hand der „Localizer", Ronnie?"   
  
Lucy wusste, dass Ron es hasste, Ronnie genannt zu werden, aber jetzt ignorierte er es.   
  
„Ist es; leider wissen wir nicht, wie es funktioniert. Aber Dumbledore wird uns das sicher sowieso erklären...", sagte er. 

„Hast du schon alle Bücher gekauft, Lucy?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie eine Weile geplaudert hatten.   
  
„Nein! Das mache ich jetzt. Hab' ich ganz vergessen. Tschüß, wir sehen uns dann im Hogwarts-Express", meinte Lucy.   
  
Die anderen drei verschwanden.

Lucy kaufte die Bücher und ging zum Quidditch-Shop, um den „Localizer" zu besorgen. Ihre Großeltern waren schon nach Hause gegangen.   
  
Nachdem sie auch ihr Zutaten-Set gekauft und sich neue Umhänge zugelegt hatte(sie nahm einen dunkelblauen schimmernden Festumhang bei Madam Malkins), ließ sie sich bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon nieder.   
  
Ein paar Tische weiter saßen auch noch zwei andere aus ihrem Haus, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan. Die zwei Jungs warfen ihr andauernd verstohlene Blicke zu, sodass Lucy kurze Zeit später so genervt war, dass sie nach Hause ging. Weil sie sehr müde war, schlief sie schon gegen 10 Uhr Abends ein.

* * *

  
Hi ihr. Das war's dann erst mal mit dem ersten Kapitel. Ich weiß, ist erst mal nur so was wie eine Einleitung und vielleicht etwas langweilig, aber später wird's noch besser. Ist ja auch meine erste FanFic, abgesehen von der, die ich mit einer Freundin zusammen schreibe.   
Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens ein paar Leute das lesen und schön reviewn,   
eure **mrsgaladriel**


	2. Wieder in Hogwarts

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: Alle üblichen Charaktere (bzw. Handlungsorte) gehören J. K. Rowling,   
bis auf die, die ich mir eben ausgedacht habe, wie zum Beispiel Lucy Dejâvior (oder das Haus ihrer Verwandten).   
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ist mal wieder das übliche **lol**  
**

* * *

**

** Kapitel 2**

****

Der Morgen des ersten Septembers verlief in heller Aufregung, weil Lucy ihren „Localizer" nicht finden konnte. Als sie ihn dann schließlich doch noch fand und ihn zu den anderen Sachen in ihren Koffer gepackt hatte, konnte es losgehen.   
  
Ihre Großeltern brachten sie zum Bahnhof King's Cross.   
Lucy lief so unauffällig wie es ging durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ und verstaute ihren Koffer im Zug. Dann ging sie zurück zu ihren Großeltern, um sich zu verabschieden.

Im Zug traf sie Harry, Ron und Hermine und sie suchten sich zusammen ein leeres Abteil.   
  
Etwas später kamen Cho Chang und ihr neuer Freund Roger Davies hinzu. Beide waren in Ravenclaw.   
  
Harry war in seinem fünften Schuljahr mehr oder weniger mit Cho zusammen gewesen, aber jetzt fühlte er nicht mehr für sie als Gleichgültigkeit.   
  
„Hey!", sagte Cho. „Was ist bei euch so über die Ferien passiert?"

„Nichts was dich interessieren müsste!", antwortete Harry kühl. „Und jetzt lass uns in Ruhe!"   
  
„Harry!", kam es von Hermine, doch die beleidigte Cho verließ schon das Abteil und Roger Davies folgte ihr.   


  
Kurze Zeit danach wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet. Draco Malfoy und seine Kumpanen Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle platzten in das Abteil.

  
„Verdammt, Malfoy! Was willst du eigentlich von uns? Du kommst auf jeder Hin- und Rückfahrt bei uns reingeplatzt", fauchte Ron ärgerlich und stand auf – kampfbereit.

  
„Kindisch wie immer, nicht wahr, Weasley?", sagte Malfoy aggressiv lächelnd.   
  
„War leicht euch mit _dem hier_ zu finden!", fuhr er fort und wedelte mit dem „Localizer" vor ihren Augen herum.

  
„Weißt also schon wie's funktioniert?", bemerkte Harry gelangweilt.

  
„Ah, ihr dämlichen Vollidioten habt es noch nicht herausgefunden? Na ja, müsste mich eigentlich gar nicht so sehr wundern. Mir hat jedenfalls meine Mutter etwas geholfen. Aber der berühmte Harry Potter...! Nun, ich denke, Dumbledore wird es euch erklären!", antwortete Malfoy arrogant.

  
„Du bist nervtötend mit deinem Super-Ego!", grummelte Ron.

  
„Halt die Klappe, du hast gar nichts zu sagen. Dich kennen doch bloß ein paar Leute wegen deinen Freunden, dem berühmten Harry Potter und dem intelligentesten Schlammblut der Welt: Hermine Granger. Hättest du-"

  
„Malfoy, es reicht, verpiss dich. Verschwinde, SOFORT!", zischte Harry, während er Ron an dessen Umhang festhielt. „Ron, nein! Lass ihn verschwinden. Er ist es nicht wert. Lass es bleiben!"

Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle verschwanden, sodass Ron und Harry sich wieder setzten- Rons Ohren waren so rot wie Harrys Gesicht vor Anstrengung.

„Warum hat er euch so im Visier? Das habt ihr mir noch nie erklärt! Was ist vorgefallen?", fragte Lucy leise.

  
„Oh, das ist schwer zu erklären. Nun ja, die Malfoys haben bloß Zauberer und Hexen in ihrer Familie, dass heißt, sie sind vollkommen reinblütig und sie bilden sich ziemlich was darauf ein. Sie hassen Muggelgeborene und die Freunde der Malfoys sind ihnen ähnlich.  
Ich habe Muggel als Eltern _und_ ich bin mit Harry und Ron befreundet, darum hasst Malfoy mich. Wie du weißt, steht Malfoys Familie auf V-Voldemorts Seite, im Gegensatz zu uns und vor allem im Gegensatz zu Harry und Dumbledore. Harry pflegt ein eher freundschaftlich, wenn nicht schon ein Vater-Sohn Verhältnis mit Dumbledore und hat V-Voldemort schon viele Male besiegt; dadurch wird der Hass der Malfoys immer stärker.  
Die Weasleys waren von Grund auf an Feinde der Malfoys. Nun letztes Jahr wurde Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Todessern gestellt und darum wissen jetzt alle, was für grauenvolle Menschen die Malfoys sind. Das waren eigentlich die Hauptgründe!", antwortete Hermine ihr.

  
„Ähm, danke. Jetzt weiß ich es endlich!", sagte Lucy betreten.

Pünktlich zur Mittagszeit öffnete die Frau mit dem Imbisswagen die Tür, aber niemand wollte etwas essen. Sie wollten sich ihren Hunger für das Bankett später in der Großen Halle bewahren.

Ein paar Stunden später hielt der Zug; Harry lief zu den Kutschen und die anderen hinterher. Hagrid war schon in den Booten mit den Neuankömmlingen, sodass sie ihn nicht begrüßen konnten.   
  
Als die Kutschen stoppten, gingen Harry, Lucy, Hermine und Ron schnell in die Eingangshalle, um sich zu den anderen Gryffindors zu gesellen, von denen Viele schon in der Großen Halle am Haustisch saßen.

Nachdem der Sprechende Hut geendet hatte (es gab 10 neue Schüler für Gryffindor;   
11 für Ravenclaw; 8 für Hufflepuff und 9 für Slytherin), stand Professor Dumbledore auf und es war kurz darauf absolut still.

„Bitte seid aufmerksam, da ich einige wichtige Dinge zu sagen habe:

Als erstes möchte ich euch den „Localizer" erklären. Dies ist ein sehr nützlicher Gegenstand, der mit dem grünen Knopf rechts oben ein- und ausgeschaltet werden kann. Wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt, sind in den Anhänger der Kette einige winzige Dinge eingebaut. Oben ist ein Mini-Lautsprecher. Sagt einen Namen hinein und darunter, auf dem Mini-Bildschirm, wird ein Pfeil erscheinen, welcher in die Richtung zeigen wird, in die ihr zu gehen habt, um die von euch gesuchte Person zu finden, so ähnlich wie bei einem Kompass. Dazu ertönt aus dem Mini-Lautsprecher noch eine Stimme, die euch den Weg beschreiben wird. Die Stimme könnt ihr mit dem gelben Knopf rechts in der Mitte an- und ausschalten. So könnt ihr die Personen, die ihr dringend sprechen müsst, viel schneller finden. Aber dieser „Localizer" funktioniert bloß in Hogwarts und auf den Ländereien, im Hogwarts-Express und auf Gleis 9 ¾. Alles klar?   
So, dann das Nächste. Die Lehrer:

Unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird, nach langjährigen Bemühungen, Professor Snape sein, während Eduardo Chimenti der Lehrer für Zaubertränke sein wird. Er kommt aus Italien, aber er spricht perfekt Englisch!"   
  
Ein sehr gut aussehender Mann stand auf, und Harry konnte ein „Oh, wow!" von Hermine hören.

„Snape und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Na Danke. Echt toll!", murmelte Ron ärgerlich.

„So, das war es. Lasst uns mit dem Bankett beginnen!", fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, sagte Professor Dumbledore laut:   
„So, Vertrauensschüler, nun zeigt den neuen Erstklässlern bitte die Wege zu den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen und den Schlafsälen. Ach ja, eines noch: Wie immer ist es euch allen untersagt, den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten, verstanden? Die Liste der verbotenen Objekte kann jederzeit in Mr. Filchs Büro nachgesehen werden. So, nun wünsche ich euch Gute Nacht. Schlaft gut."

Sie standen alle auf und begaben sich zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ron und Hermine zeigten den neuen Schülern alles. Dann gingen fast alle Schüler zu Bett, weil sie genug Schlaf haben wollten, um am ersten Schultag fit zu sein. 

* * *

So, das war es auch schon wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vielleicht lade ich gleich noch das dritte rauf. Bekomm ich auch noch ein review ? **_please_ !  
**Ach ja, und bitte denkt nicht das geht jetzt immer so weiter... bald wird sich schon die Kategorie Romanze wiederspiegeln und später kommt auch das Abenteuer ins Spiel...  
Also, bitte reviewn


	3. Zaubertränke&Neugierde

**Disclaimer**: Kennt ihr schon... wie üblich halt... 

* * *

  
**Kapitel 3**

****

Als Lucy am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück kam, wurden gerade die neuen Stundenpläne herumgereicht. Hermine sagte auch gleich was dazu:

„Heute haben wir als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Eduardo Chimenti.   
Dann habt ihr", sie guckte bedeutungsvoll zu Ron, Lucy und Harry, „zwei Stunden Wahrsagen, während ich Arithmantik habe. Danach zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde, und das war es dann für heute. Aber guckt doch mal selbst!"   


Lucy las sich den Stundeplan durch.  
  
„Hmm... geht doch. Aber zu viele Stunden mit Snape!", war ihr Kommentar dazu.   


„Lasst uns doch schon mal zu Zaubertränke gehen; ich habe sowieso keinen Hunger und ihr habt ja schon gegessen. Ich bin gespannt, wie dieser Eduardo so ist..."

Hermine hatte ein träumerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
  
„Hermine, warum guckst du eigentlich jedes Mal so träumerisch, wenn von diesem neuen Lehrer gesprochen wird?", fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Was soll ich sagen, das hat keinen Grund. Ich bin _dir_ auch keine Rechtfertigung schuldig, oder?", fauchte Hermine.   
  
„Ähm, nein, natürlich nicht, ich meine, nun, ich wollte ja bloß...", stotterte Ron sich eine Antwort zurecht.

Die Klasse wartete schon 10 Minuten vor dem Kerker, als Professor Chimenti dazukam und die Tür öffnete. Wie immer, hatten sie Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins.   
  
Harry und Ron setzten sich in die letzte Reihe, aber Lucy und Hermine nahmen in der Ersten Platz, neben Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil.

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren!", sagte Professor Chimenti mit tiefer Stimme.   
„Ich hoffe, ihr hattet erholsame Ferien. Nun wisst: Arbeitet hart, und wir können sehr erfolgreichen Unterricht miteinander verbringen. Seid ihr jedoch faul, werde ich euch umso strikter drannehmen. Habt ihr das verstanden?" Seine Stimme hatte einen scharfen Ton angenommen.   
  
„Ja, Professor!", antwortete die ganze Klasse.  
  
„Gut!", fuhr er fort. „Dann können wir beginnen. Heute werden wir den Trank „sine colore" studieren. Dieser Name kommt aus dem Lateinischen. Kann mir jemand sagen was er bedeutet und die Wirkung des Trankes angeben?"  
  
Wie immer hob Hermine ihre Hand.  
  
„Sie sind Miss Granger, richtig?"   
  
„Ja, Professor!"   
  
„Nun, du darfst beginnen", sagte Professor Chimenti.   
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und fing an einen Vortrag zu halten: „"Sine colore" bedeutet soviel wie farblos. Der Name des Trankes verrät schon etwas über seine Wirkung. Wenn du den „sine colore" - Trank richtig braust und etwas davon trinkst, am besten ungefähr einen Viertel-Liter, wirst du farblos; das heißt du bist fast unsichtbar. Du stehst dann zwischen dem Grad der Unsichtbarkeit und dem der Durchsichtigkeit, allerdings mehr auf der Seite der Unsichtbarkeit. Eigentlich kann man dann nur genau vor einer gebündelten Lichtquelle erkannt werden, zum Beispiel vor einer brennenden Fackel. Trotzdem bist du noch verwundbar. Dieser Trank wurde schon sehr früh erfunden und half damals vielen Leuten; denn alles was man mit sich trägt, und sei es ein Stuhl den man in der Hand trägt, wird mit unsichtbar bzw. durchsichtig. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch selber denken, wer das gebraucht haben könnte und warum."  
  
"Sehr gut, Miss Granger! Ich sehe, es ist offensichtlich wahr, dass sie ziemlich intelligent sind, vielleicht die intelligenteste ihres Jahrgangs. Die Frage war nicht einfach und haben alle Details erwähnt und ihren Vortrag auch noch fehlerfrei mit guter Wortwahl gehalten. 15 Punkte für Gryffindor! So, an der Tafel seht ihr die Zutaten des „sine colore" - Trankes. Sie sind alle in euren neuen Zutaten-Sets enthalten. Jetzt beginnt. Arbeitet in Zweier-Gruppen!"   
  
Harry arbeitete mit Ron, Hermine mit Parvati. Lucy fragte Lavender, die aber schon jemanden hatte. Professor Chimenti hörte, dass sie einen Partner suchte und wies sie, wie konnte es anders sein, Draco Malfoy zu.  
  
„Oh nein, doch nicht dieser Idiot von Malfoy!", murmelte sie missgestimmt, ging aber trotzdem zu seinem Tisch.   
  
„Hey Süße, nett dich zu sehen!", spottete Malfoy sofort.   
  
„Kannst du mal aufhören, mich zu verarschen. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, mit _dir_ zu arbeiten, also tu' nicht so, als wäre es meine Schuld", ermahnte Lucy ihn. „Und jetzt lass uns anfangen!"  
  
Malfoy mimte den Diener und sagte unterwürfig: „Klar, Madam! Ich habe bloß auf _dein_ Startsignal gewartet!"  
  
Lucy hatte keine Lust mehr, noch weiter über so belanglose Dinge zu lamentieren und fing an, die Zutaten, die sie für den Trank brauchten, auszusortieren und vorzubereiten. Dafür brauchten sie eine halbe Stunde, weil das alles ziemlich kompliziert war, dann machten sie Feuer unter dem Kessel, erhitzten Wasser und vermischten die Zutaten in dem Kessel.

Weitere zwanzig Minuten später war der Trank fertig und sie füllten etwas davon in eine Ampulle, die bei Professor Chimenti abgegeben werden musste.   
  
„Sehr gut, Miss Dejâvoir und Mister Malfoy, wirklich prima! Ihr seid ein gutes Team. Ich denke ihr werdet auch in der nächsten Stunde zusammenarbeiten, wenn dabei solche Ergebnisse herauskommen", war sein Kommentar.   
  
„Wenn es sein muss... ähm, ich meine, natürlich Professor!", sagte Lucy.   
  
„Schön! Jetzt", fuhr Professor Chimenti fort und wandte sich der ganzen Klasse zu, „bringt mir eure Ampullen und räumt eure Arbeitsplätze auf. Dann könnt ihr meinetwegen gehen. Bis zur nächsten Stunde." Er ging in einen der Nebenräume.

Alle, außer Hermine, mussten jetzt zu Wahrsagen.   
Hermine hatte Arithmantik: „Tschüß, ihr drei. Bis später in Kräuterkunde!"  
  
Lucy Harry und Ron nahmen sich zusammen einen Tisch in dem stickigen Raum von Professor Trelawney. Die Doppelstunde war so langweilig wie immer und alle Schüler, außer Lavender und Parvati, die beide froh waren, Professor Trelawney nach dem letzten Schuljahr doch wieder als Lehrer zu haben, waren froh als sie wieder in die Große Halle gehen konnten, um zu Mittag zu essen.

Nach dem Essen trafen die Gryffindors sich mit den Hufflepuffs, die zusammen mit ihnen Kräuterkunde hatten, vor Gewächshaus drei.   
  
Professor Sprout brachte ihnen heute irgendetwas über eine hässliche feuerspuckende Pflanze bei, die recht gefährlich werden konnten. Es war lustig, zuzusehen, wie sie Feuer spuckten, wenn man sich ihnen zu unvorsichtig näherte.

Nach der Stunde gingen sie völlig benebelt hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum; sie hatten heute schon ziemlich viele Hausaufgaben aufbekommen, so dass Harry, Hermine und Lucy gleich damit begannen.   
  
„Aber wir müssen gar nichts für morgen tun!", sagte Ron, der überhaupt nicht der Meinung der anderen war.   
  
„_Ron_! Morgen werden wir auch Hausaufgaben bekommen. Dann hast du die Aufgaben von Heute _und_ Morgen. _So_ dämlich kannst doch nicht mal du sein", bemerkte Hermine.   
  
„Als erstes sollen wir einen Aufsatz über die heutige Stunde Zaubertränke schreiben. Mindestens eine Pergamentrolle. In Wahrsagen haben wir nichts auf und in Kräuterkunde sollen wir alles aufschreiben, was wir über diese feuerspuckende Pflanze wissen.   
Auch mindestens eine Pergamentrolle!", warf Lucy schnell ein, damit sich keine Gelegenheit zum streiten ergab.   
  
„Ja, und ich habe Arithmantik auf!", fügte Hermine hinzu.  
Sie machten Hausaufgaben, bis es Zeit zum Abendessen war.  
  
Als sie schon eine Weile gegessen hatten, bemerkte Lucy, dass Malfoy mehrmals versuchte, unauffällig zu ihr herüber zu schauen _und_ sie gestand sie ebenfalls, jedoch wiederstrebend, ein, dass es ihr nicht unangenehm war, sondern sie sich im Gegenteil geschmeichelt fühlte.   
  
Er schenkte selten jemandem seine „positive Aufmerksamkeit". Vielleicht konnte-  
  
'Nein!', verbat Lucy sich ihre Gedanken. 'Malfoy ist ein grauenvoller Typ! Ich kann ihn nicht leiden!'  
  
Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum war keiner von ihnen wirklich müde. Ron las ein Buch und Hermine schrieb einen Brief - vermutlich an Victor Krum.   
  
„Bis wie viel Uhr ist es Sechstklässlern eigentlich erlaubt, in den Gängen umherzulaufen?", fragte Lucy in die Stille hinein.   
  
„Bis Zehn Uhr", antwortete Hermine prompt.   
  
Harry beobachtete Lucy mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Was sollte denn die Frage?   
  
„Warum fragst du?", fragte er sie.   
  
„Ähm, nur so. Ich wollte das bloß mal wissen. Es ist jetzt zehn nach neun. Ich werd noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen. Bis später!", sagte Lucy und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Sekunden später folgte Harry ihr.   
  
Er war eben neugierig - und gelangweilt. Harry sah, dass sie durch die Tür zu den Treppen verschwand. Er ging hinterher.

* * *

So, das war es mal wieder. Jetzt kommt die Geschichte langsam in die Gänge...  
Ich hoffe das Chappie hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt ordentlich, das muntert mich nämlich immer so schön auf. Eigentlich hatte ich einen richtigen Stundeplan angefertigt, aber der Document Manager konnte den nicht hochladen, darum musste ich ihn leider weglassen.  
Na ja, bis denne, **mrsgaladriel**


	4. Man kommt sich näher

**Disclaimer**: Alle üblichen Charaktere (bzw. Handlungsorte) gehören J. K. Rowling,   
bis auf die, die ich mir eben ausgedacht habe, wie zum Beispiel Lucy Dejâvior (oder das Haus ihrer Verwandten).   
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ist mal wieder das übliche **lol**

**

* * *

******

** Kapitel 4  
  
**Harry war so besessen davon, zu erfahren, wohin Lucy zu dieser abendlichen Stunde gehen wollte, dass er ihr immer weiter folgte - aber mit ziemlich schlechtem Gewissen. 

Draco Malfoy schlich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, damit Crabbe und Goyle nicht mitkamen. Er war sehr schlechter Laune.  
  
'Einen Gryffindor auch nur ansatzweise zu mögen, ist uns Slytherins verboten - so heißt es in unseren ungeschriebenen Regeln. Aber sie... Nein! Ich kann sie nicht ab, diese Zicke. Sie ist viel zu arrogant!', plagten ihn seine Gedanken.   
  
'Aber sie ist nur so zu dir, weil du ein Slytherin bist und dich selbst nicht besser benimmst!', sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Red doch mal mit ihr!'  
  
'Nein!', dachte Draco. ‚Ich kann das nicht. Was, wenn uns jemand sieht...'  
  
'Aber was ist mit dem Localizer? Zu irgendwas muss der doch gut sein!', schlich sich ein Gedanke in sein Gehirn.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits zehn nach neun. Um diese Uhrzeit war kaum noch jemand auf den Gängen.   
  
'Aber vielleicht habe ich ja Glück!', dachte Draco.  
  
Und er hatte Glück. 

-----

Lucy war jetzt im Korridor des ersten Stockes. Sie starrte beim Laufen auf den Boden und plötzlich stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen.   
  
„AUTSCH! Mensch, pass doch auf!", sagte eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme - Draco Malfoys Stimme.   
  
„ Oho! Miss Dejâvoir, welch eine Ehre! Was machst du denn hier, so spät am Abend? Es könnte doch... _gefährlich_ werden!", raunte er ihr zu.

„Gefährlich? Witzig, Malfoy! Wo sind überhaupt deine Aufpasser?", gab Lucy zurück.   
  
„Im Gemeinschaftsraum. Willst du sie etwas sprechen? Soll ich sie holen?", meinte Draco gespielt eifrig.   
  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht!", sagte Lucy eisig.   
  
„Was willst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Malfoy neugierig.  
  
„Was hat das dich zu interessieren?", fragte Lucy zurück.   
  
„Ach, weißt du, ich bin eben sehr neugierig. Wenn du mir sagst, was du hier wolltest, dann erzähl ich dir, was ich vorhatte!", antwortete Draco.   
  
„Was du vor_hattest_?", fragte Lucy skeptisch.   
  
„Na gut, vor_habe_", gab Draco zu.   
  
Lucy dachte gründlich darüber nach, und sagte dann zu Malfoy:   
„Also, ähm, _ich_ kam her, um über die Ländereien spazieren, weil ich nicht müde war und noch einmal frische Luft schnappen wollte. Nun? Wie steht's mit dir?"   
  
„Gut gelogen, Dejâvoir. Aber, wie auch immer, ich bin hier, weil ich... mit dir reden wollte- oder will. Komm doch mit mir. Du wolltest spazieren? Nun gut!", sagte Draco hastig.   
  
Er führte sie in die Eingangshalle und aus dem Portal hinaus. Sie betraten die Ländereien.

Es war Nachts schon kalt draußen, um diese Jahreszeit und die für solche Temperaturen dürftig bekleidete Lucy fing schon nach wenigen Sekunden an zu zittern.

Draco legte ihr seinen Umhang um die Schultern und sagte triumphierend:  
„Wohl doch nicht richtig angezogen, um draußen herumzulaufen!"   
  
„Danke, Draco!", sagte Lucy kleinlaut. „Darf ich Draco sagen?"   
  
„Aber immer!", antwortete Draco überlegen.  
  
Lucy war froh, dass es schon so dunkel war, denn im Gegensatz zu Draco, konnte sie ihre Fassade nicht immer aufrecht erhalten.

-----  
  
Harry beobachtete Lucy und Malfoy. Jedes Mal, wenn er was zu ihr sagte oder sie auch nur ansah, musste er sich zusammenreißen nicht brüllend auf ihn loszugehen.   
  
Er ballte seine Fäuste. Ab und zu spürte er so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, genannt Eifersucht.  
Nachdem Lucy und Malfoy die Einganshalle verlassen hatten, wartete er einige Sekunden und schlich dann hinterdrein.  
  
-----

Lucy und Draco ließen sich unter einem Baum nieder, der von Rosenbüschen umgeben war. Lucy wusste auch nicht, was plötzlich über sie kam, doch sie fühlte sich hundemüde und bevor Malfoy noch ein Wort sagen konnte, war sie an seine Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen.

  
Ein paar Minuten später schlief Malfoy, der seinerseits mit dem Rücken am Baumstamm lehnte, ebenfalls ein. 

-----

Harrys Schlafzauber auf Lucy, war zwar geglückt, doch nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte gewollt, dass Lucy seitwärts in Gras fiel und einschlief, worauf Malfoy ziemlich empört hätte reagieren und dann abhauen sollen. Harry hätte Lucy da liegen lassen, damit sie sah, was sie davon hatte, aber nun ja...  
  
Er beobachtete wie sie beide aneinandergelehnt schliefen und fluchte halbwegs laut vor sich hin. _Nie_ klappte etwas genau so, wie er es wollte. Jetzt würde er sie eben _beide_ dort liegen lassen. Sollten sie doch sehen, wie sie morgen unausgeschlafen und mit schmerzenden Knochen den Tag überstehen würden.   
Er machte sich auf den weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Harry, Harry wo warst du denn? Und wo ist Lucy?", stürmte Hermine sofort auf ihn ein, kaum hatte er einen Fuß in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt.   
  
„Ich bin Lucy heimlich gefolgt - oder besser gesagt: Lucy und Draco. Jetzt liegen die beiden unter einem Baum, aneinandergelehnt und schlafen", knurrte Harry sie an.  
  
„Sehr witzig, Harry", gluckste Ron.   
  
„Was? Aber das war ernst gemeint. Das war kein Scherz", sagte Harry, überrascht von Rons Reaktion.

„Wirklich? Oh nein, Harry, bitte sag, dass das bloß ein dummer Scherz war. Lucy kann nicht mit Draco befreundet... kann nicht Dracos Freundin sein. Ich... ich dachte, sie hasst ihn...!", jammerte Hermine.   
  
„Sei still, Hermine, und jammere nicht rum, das strapaziert meine Nerven!", fuhr Harry sie an. 

  
Hermine guckte ganz erschrocken.   
  
„Entschuldige, Harry. Das... ich wollte... nicht...das nicht!", stammelte sie dann gänzlich verwirrt.  


Ron starrte Harry entsetzt an. Würde er jetzt wegen dieser Belanglosigkeit mit Lucy wieder so komisch werden, wie letztes Jahr?  


Harry wurde es zu bunt.   
  
„Gute Nacht, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett", fauchte er und als er schon die letzten Stufen zum Schlafsaal erklommen hatte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ach ja, und damit ihr das auch noch wisst: Das die beiden da unten _schlafen_, liegt zum Teil an mir. Ich habe einen Schlafzauber auf Lucy angewendet, der offensichtlich fehlgeschlagen ist!"  


Mit den Worten verschwand Harry und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Ron zog wissend die Augenbrauen hoch und Hermine rollte mit den Augen und meinte:   
„_Da_ ist aber jemand eifersüchtig. Ich gehe jetzt auch ins Bett; Gute Nacht, Ron!"   
  
„Bis morgen früh!", sagte Ron und auch die beiden begaben sich in den jeweiligen Schlafsaal.

* * *

Und, wie war dieses Kapitel? Sind mir die Anfänge der Romanze gelungen? Ich hoffe es jedenfalls...bitte reviewt mir, sonst werd ich ja noch depressiv, wenn gar nichts kommt, eure **mrsgaladriel**


	5. Klärende Gespräche

**Disclaimer**: Alle üblichen Charaktere (bzw. Handlungsorte) gehören J. K. Rowling,   
bis auf die, die ich mir eben ausgedacht habe, wie zum Beispiel Lucy Dejâvior (oder das Haus ihrer Verwandten).   
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ist mal wieder das übliche **lol**

**

* * *

****Kapitel 5**

Als Lucy aufwachte war es zehn nach fünf am Morgen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr klar an den vorherigen Abend erinnern. Wie war sie hier unter dem Baum eingeschlafen? Wie war sie überhaupt hierher gekommen?

Sämtliche Knochen taten ihr weh und sie hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen, was ihr das Denken nicht erleichterte. Dann sah sie sich um, und entdeckte Draco, der sich im Laufe der Nacht ein bisschen von ihr entfernt hatte. Kurz darauf wachte er auf.  
  
'Hoffentlich hat niemand gesehen, dass ich neben einer Gryffindor geschlafen habe!', war sein erster Gedanke. Im Gegensatz zu Lucy, konnte er sich noch viel zu gut an die gestrigen Abendstunden erinnern.   
  
„Guten Morgen, Lucy! Gut geschlafen?", fragte er sarkastisch.   
  
„Oh ja, auf jeden Fall. Es war vor allem so gemütlich", spottete Lucy. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume begeben, bevor uns noch jemand entdeckt."   
  
„_Gute_ Idee!", sagte Malfoy. „Komm!"  
  
Er streckte ihr die Hand hin und sie ließ sich hochziehen. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss.  
  
-----  
  
Hermine wachte auf, weil eine leichte Brise ihr Gesicht gestreift hatte. Jemand kam herein.   
  
„Lucy? Bist du das?", flüsterte sie.   
  
Lucy erschreckte.   
  
„Ähm, ja. Ich... konnte nicht einschlafen!"   
  
„Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", schlug Hermine vor.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen schlichen aus dem Schlafsaal und setzten sich in ihre Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin.   
  
„Harry hat dich zusammen mit Malfoy gesehen, Lucy. Du weißt schon, gestern Abend", platzte es aus Hermine raus, die damit nicht länger hinterm Berg halten konnte.

„Wie hat er, ähm, ich wollte sagen, ich... WAAAAS?", stotterte Lucy und schnappte nach Luft.

„Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ich sagte: Harry hat dich gestern mit Malfoy gesehen. Allein. Ich denke, er hat nicht gelogen!", tadelte Hermine Lucy ungeduldig.

„Ich... nun, er _hat_ nicht gelogen. Ach, ihr versteht mich ja doch nicht! Wer weiß es denn noch?", sagte Lucy leise.

„Außer Harry und mir nur noch Ron!", antwortete Hermine.

„Wirklich niemand sonst?", hakte Lucy noch einmal nach.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste!", erwiderte Hermine.

„Immerhin sind es dann ja nur Harry, Ron und du. Ihr werdet es doch niemandem erzählen, oder?", fragte Lucy angespannt.  
  
Hermine schien ein wenig beleidigt, ob der Feststellung, es seien _nur_ Harry, Ron und sie selbst, die davon wüssten, ließ jedoch nichts dergleichen durchblicken.

„Natürlich nicht, auch wenn Harry... egal! Aber er sah wirklich nicht gerade, ähm, _erfreut_ aus, gestern Abend", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, Harry... wie kommt es, dass er uns gesehen hat?", wollte Lucy wissen.

„Oh, ich denke, er ist euch gefolgt!" Jetzt war es an Hermine, verlegen zu sein.

„Er ist uns gefolgt? Das ist ja nicht sehr... vertrauensvoll", bemerkte Lucy eingeschnappt.

„Aber, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, letztendlich lag er offensichtlich richtig, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Hermine.

„Vielleicht hatte er recht, aber es geht ihn überhaupt nichts an!", schrie Lucy aufgebracht.

„Na Lucy, zurück vom Kuscheln mit Malfoy!", sagte plötzlich eine belustigte Stimme aus der Ecke des Jungenschlafsaales – Ron.  
  
Rechts hinter Ron stand Harry. Er lief schnurstracks aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, niemanden von ihnen eines Blickes würdigend.

-----

Draco verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war jetzt zehn vor sieben. Das Frühstück wurde erst um halb acht beginnen. 

„Guten Morgen, Malfoy! Gut geschlafen?", spottete Harry, der den völlig unvorbereiteten Draco plötzlich in eine dunkle Ecke trieb und ihn zur Rede stellte.

„W-was meinst du, Potter? Hast du Halluzinationen? Ich hab genau wie immer geschlafen!", log Draco simpel.

„_Aha_, wie immer. Also schläfst du jede Nacht mit einer Gryffindor unter einem Baum?", rief Harry wütend.

„Woher...was meinst du? Ich meine, NEIN! Was laberst du denn da?", zischte Draco, während er sich vorsichtig in der Gegend umsah. Es war zum Glück niemand in der Nähe.

„Malfoy, _ich weiß es_! Lucy ist meine Freundin. Du musst nichts leugnen, du verlogener, hinterhältiger Drecksack!", fauchte Harry.

„Ähm, meinst du das... so als Freund... oder bist du... seid ihr... zusammen?", druckste Draco plötzlich unsicher herum.

„Ich bin nur mit ihr befreundet, natürlich! Oder denkst du, wenn wir zusammen wären, würde ich noch so nett mit dir reden?", stellte Harry klar, und lachte, von der Frage amüsiert, auf.

„Na, wenn du das _freundlich_ nennst...", sagte Draco, jetzt wieder so kühl wie immer.  
„Ich werde jetzt mal zur Großen Halle gehen. Bis später, denke ich!"

Dann entwand er sich Harrys Griff und stolzierte davon.

-----

Lucy saß in der Klemme. Sie hatte nun die Wahl zwischen der sicheren Freundschaft des berühmten Harry Potter und einer eventuellen Beziehung mit dem gut aussehenden, gefährlichen Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ihre Freunde waren schon auf Distanz zu ihr gegangen, sogar Hermine. Und Harry beachtete sie überhaupt nicht. 

-----

Harry dachte über sich nach: War es richtig von ihm gar nicht mehr mit Lucy zu reden? Bloß weil er selbst, Harry, mit Malfoy verfeindet war, musste ihn nicht jeder hassen, oder? 

‚Aber er ist eben ein Slytherin und dazu noch ziemlich boshaft. Gryffindors und Slytherins hassen sich gegenseitig, das war schon immer so', dachte Harry.

‚Aber vielleicht stimmt sie mit unseren ungeschriebenen Regeln bloß nicht überein...'

-----

Draco war wütend. Warum war es nur so schwer für einen Slytherin, mit einer Gryffindor befreundet zu sein? Er hatte niemandem etwas erzählt, doch selbst Crabbe und Goyle hatten bemerkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Alles war so lächerlich. 

-----

Lucy hatte einen Einfall. Sie rannte zur Großen Halle und rief nach Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco. 

Als diese an der Tür ankamen, begann sie atemlos zu sprechen:   
„Ich - kann - erklären - warum - ich - die - Slytherins - nicht - grundsätzlich - hasse.  
Als der Sprechende Hut damals auf meinen Kopf lag, piepste er in mein Ohr, dass er noch nie so einen Fall wie mich gehabt hätte. Er sagte, ich könne mir, als der erste Schüler an Hogwarts – und jetzt kommt es – aussuchen, in welches Haus ich kommen wollte, weil ich für jedes Haus ein paar Charaktereigenschaften habe. Ich wusste damals so gut wie gar nichts über die einzelnen Häuser, aber die Gryffindors lächelten mir zu, die ganzen anderen nicht, und die Slytherins taten so, als gäbe es mich nicht. Versteht ihr? _Deshalb_ wählte ich Gryffindor, _nur das_ machte mich zu einer Gryffindor, nicht spezielle Eigenschaften. Ich hätte ebenso gut eine Slytherin werden können!" 

„_Das_ wäre ja schön gewesen", murmelte Draco, aber er sah, dank der Nachricht, trotzdem beschwingt aus, indes Harry aussah, als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen.

Draco lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und ging zurück zum Slytherin Haustisch.

„Ähm, nun, dann lasst uns doch zu Ende frühstücken", schlug Harry vor und die Vier setzten sich an den Haustisch der Gryffindors.

* * *

Na, wie fandet ihr's? Jetzt wird es doch schon besser, oder? Das Streitgespräch zwischen Harry und Draco gefällt mir besonders. Ich hoffe, euch hat es auch gefallen und ihr **_reviewt_**,  
eure mrsgaladriel


	6. Erpressender Beweis?

**Disclaimer**: Wie immer halt... fast nix meins...

**

* * *

****Kapitel 6 **

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie zuerst eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Snape - und natürlich zusammen mit den Slytherins.   
  
„Guten Morgen Slytherins - und Gryffindors", sagte Professor Snape mit einem fiesen Lächeln.   
  
„Ich bin, mehr oder weniger, erfreut, sie dieses Jahr alle in meinem Unterricht wiederzusehen – diesmal allerdings in Verteidigung!" Er gab ein gekünsteltes Lachen von sich.

„Es wird ein hartes Jahr werden, jedoch auch ein erfolgreiches - der Erfolg hängt natürlich von Ihnen ab." Er grinste.   
  
„Und jetzt holt eure Bücher heraus! Schlagt Seite fünf auf! Lest das Kapitel, und zwar sofort!"  
  
Die Schüler, welche schon ein „guten" Eindruck von Snape als Verteidigungslehrer in ihrem dritten Schuljahr bekommen hatten, folgten seine Anweisungen aus der Stelle und ohne zu murren.   
  
Eine Viertelstunde später fing Professor Snape erneut an zu sprechen:   
„Fertig? Kann jemand wiedergeben, was in diesem Kapitel erklärt wird?"  
  
Hermine hob ihren Arm.   
  
„Natürlich, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape ölig.   
„Nun, sie dürfen beginnen!"  
  
Snape war heute ungewöhnlich freundlich, was wohl daran lag, dass er endlich seine Lieblingsposten ergattert hatte.   
  
„Ähm, dieses Kapitel erklärt den Puriotus - Zauber. Dieser Zauberspruch hebt deine im Duell nützlichsten Fähigkeiten hervor. Er bewirkt, dass du sehr auf das konzentriert bist, was du im Falle eines Duells tun musst und er lässt dich alles erinnern, was du an Zaubersprüchen brauchst, um dich zu verteidigen. Man muss bloß „Purio!" sagen und den Zauberstab auf sich selbst richten. Die Wirkungen des Zaubers halten eine halbe Stunde. Dann kannst du dich nach zwei Minuten abermals mit dem Puriotus - Zauber belegen. Man kann sogar - "   
  
„Danke, Miss Granger, ich denke das reicht!", unterbrach Snape sie.   
„Sehr gut. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor! _(**A/N: **Wie bitte? Snape gibt Gryffindor Hauspunkte?)_  
Jetzt praktiziert den Spruch in Zweiergruppen: Immer ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor!"  
  
Lucy ging, unter Harrys verächtlichem Blick (warum musste sie gerade _den_ Slytherin nehmen?), zu Draco:   
„Willst du mit mir arbeiten?"   
  
„Aber immer!", sagte Draco.  
  
Nachdem alle einen Partner gefunden hatten, fing Professor Snape wieder an sprechen:   
„Dieser Klassenraum ist groß genug zum duellieren! Welche Gruppe möchte starten?"  
  
Hermine und Pansy Parkinson meldeten sich, aber auch Lucy hob den Arm, ohne Draco zu fragen.  
  
Snape sah aber, dass Draco mit Lucy arbeitete, und nahm seine Lieblingsschüler natürlich sofort dran:   
„Oh ja, Mister Malfoy und Miss Dejâvoir, wenn ich bitten darf!"   
  
„Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach mit meinen harten Flüchen verletzen! Das geht nicht!", flüsterte Draco ihr zu.   
  
„Das ist ja wohl dein Problem!", sagte Lucy lächelnd.   
  
„Aber was soll ich denn jetzt tun?", fragte er hilflos.   
  
„So, Mister Malfoy, Miss Dejâvoir, nun wendet bitte den Puriotus - Zauber an. Ach ja eine Regel noch: Entwaffnet euren Partner nicht gleich in den ersten Minuten, sondern duelliert euch erst einmal eine Weile, damit ich sehen kann, wie weit ihr schon fortgeschritten seid! Nun beginnt!", befahl Snape, sodass Lucy Draco nicht mehr antwortete.   
  
Lucy und Draco taten wie ihnen geheißen, dann rückte die Klasse zur Seite und bildete einen großen Halbkreis um die Beiden herum.   
  
„Bei drei! Eins...", sagte Snape und sie machten sich bereit.   
  
„Zwei..."  
  
Lucy überlegte fieberhaft, welchen Fluch sie auf Draco anwenden sollte.   
  
„_Drei_!", rief Snape. Jetzt ging alles blitzschnell.  
  
Lucy spürte, dank des Puriotus - Zaubers ein Gefühl der Konzentration durch sich hindurchströmen. Sie erinnerte alles, was sie benötigte.   
  
„Relashio!", war ihr erster Fluch und Draco bekam glühend rote Funken ins Gesicht.   
  
„AUTSCH!", sagte er, war jedoch im ersten Moment noch nicht fähig, sich zu wehren, weil er Lucy keine körperlichen Schäden zufügen wollte.

Aber dann überkam ihn der Puriotus - Zauber und er verhexte sie doch. Er wurde regelrecht gezwungen.   
  
„Redukto!", rief Draco. Lucy wirbelte durch die Luft und knallte auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gegen die Schränke.

Draco zuckte bei dem krachenden Geräusch zusammen, doch bevor er sich versah, fing er an zu tanzen, weil Lucy ihm „Tarantallegra!" entgegengeschleudert hatte.   
  
Das würde sie ihm büßen, ihn vor der Klasse tanzen zu lassen. Er belegte sie mit einem Kitzel-Fluch, und Lucy konnte nicht aufhören sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden zu wälzen, bis er den Fluch aufhob.  
  
Sie schnappte nach Luft und versuchte es mit „Impedimenta!", aber Draco wehrte mit „Protego!" ab.   
Gerade, als sie zu „Expelliarmus!" ansetzen wollte, kam Draco ihr mit „Petrificus Totalus!" zuvor und ihr ganzer Körper war gelähmt, so dass sie sich nicht mehr vor seinem gleich darauf folgendem „Stupor!" retten konnte.   
  
Halb bewusstlos kippte Lucy nach hinten und drohte hart auf den Boden aufzuschlagen.   
Draco sprang nach vorn und fing sie, unter dem wilden Gemurmel der Klasse, gerade noch sicher auf.   
  
Dann wiederbelebte er sie mit „Enervate!" und langsam öffnete Lucy ihre Augen.   
  
„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Draco besorgt.

„Nicht schlimm...", versicherte Lucy ihm.   
  
Draco stand erleichtert auf und sah den anderen, welche die Beiden von verwundert bis verlegen anstarrten, wütend in die Augen.   
  
Aber immerhin hatte er gewonnen und nicht seine Ehre verloren.   
  
Als sich auch noch einige der anderen Paare duelliert hatten, begaben sie sich zu einer Doppelstunde Zauberkunst.  
  
„Ich hoffe, dieses Jahr ist nicht ganz so schwer wie das letzte!", meckerte Ron.

„Ron! Dieses Jahr kann nicht leichter sein als das Letzte, weil es jedes Jahr schwerer wird, wie du eigentlich bemerkt haben solltest, und außerdem willst du doch was lernen, oder?", sagte Hermine und hatte ihre Besserwisser- Miene aufgesetzt.   
  
„Hört auf, okay?", bedeutete Lucy den beiden Streithähnen genervt und Harry nickte eifrig.   
  
Er war sehr eifersüchtig auf Draco, aber er konnte sich nicht überwinden, Lucy irgendetwas zu offenbaren. Stattdessen beobachtete er sie unauffällig jede Sekunde, die sie mit Malfoy verbrachte.  
  
-----

Zauberkunst wurde von Professor Flitwick unterrichtet.   
  
„Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren!", quiekte Professor Flitwick. „Bitte setzt euch, setzt euch!"   
  
Die Gryffindors und die Slytherins setzten sich und Professor Flitwick fuhr fort:  
„Heute werde ich euch einen Zauber lehren, mit dem ihr euren Koffer in kürzester Zeit sehr ordentlich packen, oder ihn schnell und ordentlich auspacken könnt und zwar so, dass sich die Sachen in eurem Schrank zusammenlegen. Ich weiß, dass es noch einige allgemeinere Zauber gibt, mit denen man das auch bewerkstelligen könnte, aber dieser hier ist speziell für Koffer.   
Er wird der „**O**-**O**" - Spruch genannt, das steht für „**O**ptima **O**rdentlich" - Spruch.   
Man muss bloß „Oporlishio!" sagen und dabei, um den Koffer zu packen, mit der Hand eine Kreisbewegung zur linken Seite machen, oder, um ihn auszupacken, eine Kreisbewegung zur rechten Seite machen.   
Nun lasst es uns versuchen. Hier sind Mini-Koffer mit einigen Sachen drinnen und dort drüben, am Ende des Klassenraumes, ist ein großer Schrank. Bitte erprobt den Zauber an diesen kleinen Koffern. Probiert sie einfach ein- und auszupacken. Es ist für jeden einer da. Ich werde es euch jetzt einmal demonstrieren!"  
  
Professor Flitwick ging mit einem der Koffer zu dem großen Schrank, setzte ihn auf dem Boden ab und öffnete ihn. Danach sagte er den Spruch, während er mit seiner Zauberstabhand eine Kreisbewegung zur rechten Seite machte. Sofort flogen die Kleidungsstücke aus dem Koffer zum Schrank und falteten sich ordentlich zusammen. Die Klasse applaudierte.   
  
„Jetzt seid ihr dran!", piepste Flitwick.  
  
Nachdem jeder seinen Koffer vor dem Schrank aufgestellt hatte, war der Raum voller „Oporlishio!" - Zauber oder zumindest den Versuchen davon.   
  
Zum Ende der Stunde hatten es nämlich bloß - natürlich - Hermine, Padma Patil und Terry Boot gemeistert, dass sich ihre Koffer komplett entleerten, sich ihre Sachen wirklich ordentlich zusammenlegten und sich dann auch wieder einpacken ließen.   
  
Bei Ron wollten die Socken nicht gehorchen und Harrys T-Shirts sahen immer noch knittrig aus. Außerdem warfen sich ihre Sachen beim einpacken manchmal einfach nur in ihre Koffer.   
  
„Eure Hausaufgabe wird sein, den Zauber zu üben. Ihr dürft gehen; bis zum nächsten Mal", entschied Professor Flitwick und alle verließen den Klassenraum um zur Großen Halle zu gehen.

-----  
  
„Verdammt, ich verhungere gleich!", maulte Ron.   
  
Sie setzten sich an ihren Haustisch.   
  
„Wasch hammir'n alsch neschtesch?", nuschelte Ron mit sehr vollgestopftem Mund.   
  
„Verwandlung!", sagte Hermine mit einem missbilligendem Blick und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, nachdem sie verstanden hatte, was er wissen wollte.

Verwandlung war nicht direkt spektakulär. Professor McGonagall erklärte ihnen lediglich, was die Themen dieses Schuljahres sein würden, und sie redeten über die Möglichkeiten in der magischen Berufswelt.

Dann gab Professor McGonagall bekannt, dass es ihnen am nächsten Wochenende erlaubt sein würde, Hogsmeade zu besuchen.   
Wie jedes Jahr hatte sie Verwandlung zusammen mit den Slytherins.

Sie bekamen zum Glück keine Hausaufgaben auf - eine Seltenheit.   
Als sich der Verwandlungsunterricht dem Ende zuneigte, bekamen die Gryffindors immer schlechtere Laune. Sie hatte jetzt nämlich gleich –   
  
„Zaubereigeschichte- mit dem hohlen Binns", meckerte Lucy.   
„Ach, ich schwänze es heute mal. Mach ich ja sonst nie. Sagt ihm, wenn er es überhaupt bemerkt, bitte, dass ich krank bin, oder so was ähnliches."  
  
Damit verschwand sie um die Ecke.   
  
Harry murmelte noch kaum hörbar: „Ich weiß, warum sie schwänzt! Malfoy hat ne Freistunde!"   
Und in Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: ‚Und ich kann ihnen nicht folgen!'  
  
-----

Lucy ging zur Bibliothek, weil sie wusste, dass Draco Malfoy dort Hausaufgaben machen würde.   
  
„Draco? Bist du da?", fragte Lucy leise.   
  
„Lucy?" Draco sprang auf.   
„Was machst du denn hier? Hast du jetzt nicht eigentlich Geschichte der Zauberei mit dem kranken Binns?"  
  
Hatte Draco ihren Stundenplan auswendig gelernt?   
  
„Nun ja, ich hab's geschwänzt, um dich zu sehen. Aber wenn du nicht willst...", sagte Lucy unsicher.   
  
„Nein, nein, nein... ich meine, ich _will natürlich_ mit dir Zeit verbringen, ich habe mich nur _gewundert_, dass du nicht im Unterricht sitzt!", beteuerte Draco hastig.  
  
„Schön.Wollen wir... spazieren gehen?", fragte Lucy mit charmantem Lächeln.   
  
„Ja, klar. Lass uns gehen. Ich habe sowieso keinen Bock auf Hausaufgaben!", antwortete Draco.  
  
Sie wanderten eine Viertelstunde durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und standen plötzlich, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame.   
  
„Passwort?", fragte sie langsam.   
  
„Ähm, **_fascinatio_**!", entgegnete Lucy mit Seitenblick auf Draco.  
  
Das Porträt öffnete und sie traten ein.   
  
„Was heißt denn „**_fascinatio_**"?", fragte Draco Lucy.   
  
„Es bedeutet Zauberei. Das ist Latein. Aber bitte sag unser Passwort nicht weiter!", ermahnte sie ihn.   
  
„Na gut, wenn du willst...", maulte Draco.   
„Unser Passwort heißt „**_formido_**"! Das ist auch Latein und bedeutet soviel wie Entsetzen, oder Schrecken."  
  
Sie setzten sich auf ein Sofa vor dem Feuer.  
  
"Schön warm!", bemerkte Draco. „Und noch eine halbe Stunde bis die anderen kommen!   
  
„So... was wollen wir machen? Ähm, willst du was spielen? Zauberschach? Koboldstein? Snape explodiert?", fragte Lucy unsicher, obwohl sie wusste, dass Draco ganz und gar nicht auf so ein dämliches Spiel aus war. Und sie selbst hatte – ehrlich gesagt- auch keine Lust darauf.   
  
„Weiß nich'... nee...", sagte Draco.   
  
Er guckte etwas verlegen, aber bevor Lucy seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig erkannt hatte, setzte er wieder seine Malfoy - Miene auf und blickte so gefühllos wie immer umher. Draco rückte näher und legte seinen Arm um Lucy. Dann wandte er sein Gesicht ihrem zu. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren und wurde nervös. Er kam immer näher, sie konnte schon seine Wimpern zählen, gleich war es soweit-  
  
WAMM! Die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals schlug auf und jemand stürmte heraus.   
  
„Der Creevey- Junge!", rief Lucy.   
  
Colin zückte seine Kamera, schoss aufgeregt ein Foto und brüllte: „Ein Slytherin!"  
  
Draco sprang auf und rannte hinaus.   
  
„Wer war das?", fragte Colin geschockt.   
  
„Das geht dich nichts an- und jetzt... gib mir deine Kamera!", befahl Lucy hektisch.   
  
„Nein, Nein! Nein!", protestierte Colin, rannte zurück zum Schlafsaal und verschloss die Tür.

-----

Draco fiel erschöpft in einen der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins; er war den ganzen Weg vom Gryffindor- Turm bis hierher gerannt. Oh, dieser Creevey sollte verdammt sein. Warum hatte er sie gerade in dem Augenblick unterbrochen.   
  
Draco hatte gemerkt, dass Lucys Haut schön weich war.   
Nicht so wie Pansys, stellte er selbstzufrieden fest.

-----  
  
Lucy kauerte immer noch auf dem gleichen Platz, wo Draco sie sitzen lassen hatte. Sie wusste genau, dass es Draco gefallen hatte, sie zu berühren - auch wenn er es nicht so offensichtlich gezeigt hatte - und sie stellte wiederstrebend fest, dass es ihr selbst auch nicht missfallen hatte.   
  
Aber Colin hatte einen Beweis...

-----

In Geschichte der Zauberei passte sowieso niemand außer Hermine auf, als Professor Binns ihnen langweilige Sachen über Hexen und Zauberer erzählte, die versucht hatten, die alte Geschichte der Zaubererwelt zu verändern, indem sie durch... das sie dann irgendwie... und daraufhin... und weil...  


Als er Unterricht endlich zu Ende war (Die langweiligste Stunde, die wir je hatten!", war Rons Kommentar), gingen Hermine und Ron zur Bibliothek, um die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, Harry jedoch gab vor, er hätte sein Tintenfass im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen gelassen.

Tatsache war aber, dass er nur zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um zu prüfen, was Lucy machte.   
Er fand sie vor dem Feuer sitzend, das Gesicht in den Händen geborgen.   
  
„Ähm, hast du wirklich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Harry leicht ironisch.   
  
„Nein!", murmelte Lucy.   
  
„Was ist denn dann mit dir los? Bist du traurig - oder... beleidigt?", fragte Harry neugierig.   
  
„Nein!", war wiederholt ihre Antwort.   
  
„Mädchen!", grummelte Harry und lief auch zur Bibliothek.

-----

Lucy klopfte an die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals.   
  
„Ja, herein!?", sagte Colins Stimme, und als sie durch die inzwischen offene Tür eingetreten war, grinste er fies:   
„Hi, Lucy!"   
  
„Hi Colin! Ähm, würde er dir etwas ausmachen, mir dieses, ähm - hübsche- Photo zu verkaufen? Bitte. Ich biete dir sogar fünf Galleonen dafür", sagte Lucy, beinahe schon flehend. Bei dem Angebot _musste_ er einfach nachgeben.   
  
„Du weißt, wie viel fünf Galleonen sind, oder?", fragte Colin skeptisch.   
„Soviel willst du doch nicht für ein Photo ausgeben. - Wie auch immer; ich werde dir das Photo niemals verkaufen, unabhängig davon, wie viel Geld du mir bietest!"  
  
Lucy starrte ihn an, als wäre er plötzlich Geisteskrank geworden, und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er schon weiterredete:   
„Ich werde es demnächst mal Harry und den anderen als Beweis zeigen. Harry würde es mir ja so nicht abnehmen. Er ist mein Vorbild und ich lasse es nicht zu und werde es auch niemals zulassen, dass du seine Gefühle verletzt!"   
  
„Was? Seine Gefühle verletzen? Bist du verrückt? Ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen, ich habe ihn nie... ich bin-... ER HAT MICH NICHT MAL GEFRAGT, OB ICH MIT IHM ZUSAMMEN SEIN WILL. Wie könnte ich denn seine Gefühle verletzen? Ich bin bloß eine von seinen Freunden. Er hat... weißt du, ich kann mich doch nicht abschotten, um seine vermeintlichen Gefühle für mich nicht zu verletzen, die gar nicht existieren!", entgegnete Lucy wütend.   
  
„Ah, du weißt es nicht? Du weißt nicht, ob und was Harry für dich fühlt? Dann finde es selbst heraus. Du kannst es ab und zu in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er dich anblickt. Und jetzt verschwinde! - Nein, warte! Wenn du diesen _Slytherin_ aufgibst, gebe ich dir das Foto!", sagte Colin triumphierend.   
  
„Niemals!", rief Lucy und lief hinaus.

Die nächsten Tage passierte rein gar nichts. Draco und Lucy konnten nicht mehr alleine reden, seit dem Tag, an dem Colin ein Foto machte. Sie steckten bis zum Hals in Hausaufgaben, dazu beschattete Colin Lucy- wie er meinte heimlich- und auch Harry, Ron und Hermine ließen sie nicht oft aus den Augen. 

  
Außerdem hätte es Colin noch mehr dazu bewogen, Harry und Co das Foto zu zeigen, wenn ihm irgendetwas auffällig erschienen wäre.  
  
Aber dann war Hogsmead- Wochenende. Lucy erfand wieder eine laue Ausrede, die keiner glaubte und Draco tat das gleiche. Natürlich glaubte auch Harry das nicht, aber er sagte nichts. Er wollte sich sein hart verdientes Butterbier nicht vermiesen lassen. 

  
Fast alle Gryffindors, eingeschlossen den Creeveys, waren in Hogsmead. Bis jetzt hatte Colin das Foto nicht mehr hervorgeholt. Lucy nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und suchte nach der Kamera, aber sie konnte diese nicht finden.   
  
„Ts, ts, ts. Das hier ist der Jungenschlafsaal, weißt du, nicht der Mädchenschlafsaal, Lucy!", zischte jemand von hinter ihr.

* * *

Hier hab ich jetzt mal einen ganz winzigen Cliffhanger eingebaut. Ratet mal schön, wer da hinter Lucy steht und sie erschreckt. Freue mich über ALLE Reviews, solange sie konstruktiv sind.  
Hat es euch gefallen?   
Bitte, bitte reviewt wirklich mal, sonst vergeht einem ja Lust und Laune...  
eure **mrsgaladriel**


	7. Von Streit bis Versöhnung

**Disclaimer**: Alle üblichen Charaktere (bzw. Handlungsorte) gehören J. K. Rowling,   
bis auf die, die ich mir eben ausgedacht habe, wie zum Beispiel Lucy Dejâvior (oder das Haus ihrer Verwandten).   
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ist mal wieder das übliche **lol  
  
---****  
**  
So, hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel. Ich danke den paar Reviewern, die mich unterstützt haben.   
  
Tara: Danke für das Lob. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.  
  
Und zu dem anonymen Review nur: Natürlich geht es noch sehr viel weiter, das war gerade mal der Anfang der Story.

* * *

****

** Kapitel 7  
  
**Lucy zuckte zusammen und erstarrte, dann drehte sie sich langsam um:   
„Draco! Du! Erschreck mich doch nicht so..."   


Draco grinste mal wieder völlig selbstzufrieden. Das würde er irgendwann noch bereuen, dachte Lucy, halb scherzhaft, halb ernst.   
  
„Hat dich keiner erwischt?", fragte sie besorgt.   
  
„Nein. Sind alle Gryffindors in Hogsmead? Ich habe nämlich keine im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen; zum Glück. Na ja, _ich_ kann ja nichts dafür, dass _du_ mir das Passwort verraten hast! Also, sind alle weg?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nein, einige Gryffindors halten sich glaube ich in der Bibliothek auf und können jeden Augenblick zurückkehren und ich vermute, dass ein paar Mädchen noch in den Schlafsälen sind!", antwortete Lucy.

„Dann gehen wir doch lieber in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum, da ist niemand mehr, die sind bestimmt alle Saufen gegangen. Nur Pansy und ihre Gang sind noch bei der Bibliothek und verhexen jeden, der da vorbeigeht. Also, zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins!", schlug Draco vor.

Sie begaben sich in Richtung Kerker. Hier unten war es ganz schön dunkel! Plötzlich standen sie in einer Sackgasse.

„**_Formido_**!", sagte Draco und die Wand öffnete sich.   
„Ich habe ein Zimmer allein mit Crabbe und Goyle. Auch mit Passwort.   
  
Sie standen nun vor einem Porträt mit zischenden Schlangen drauf, und Draco sagte: „**_Artificium_**!"   
  
Das Porträt schwang zur Seite. Sie betraten einen riesigen Raum, mit drei gewaltigen Betten voller weicher Kissen und einem schön großen Fenster. Die Wände waren in einem dunklen Blau gestrichen und kleine, ewigbrennende Kerzen steckten in silbernen Kerzenhaltern, die an den Wänden hingen. Jedes Bett hatte einen schwarzen Vorhang und auch die Gardine des Fensters war schwarz. Auf den schwarzen Stoff war eine überdimensionale, grün- silberne Schlange gestickt.

Ein Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer prasselte, war in eine Wand eingelassen und vor dem Feuer standen kuschelige Sessel und ein Sofa. Neben jedem Bett war ein Nachttisch platziert und ein riesiger, dreiteiliger Schrank bedeckte eine Wand. Lucy sah sich staunend um. Hier drinnen war es, trotz des Feuers, angenehm kühl. Draußen regnete und stürmte es, ziemlich ungemütlich.

Lucy hatte ihre Rachegedanken noch nicht vergessen und als sie so dem Regen lauschte, kam ihr eine Idee. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. Das, was sie jetzt machen würde, war zwar fies, aber sie hasste es, erschreckt zu werden und damit auch noch jemandem Genugtuung zu bereiten, wenn es klappte.

Mit Schwung drehte sie sich zu dem sie anstarrenden Draco um und murmelte einen Fluch. Über Dracos Kopf braute sich rasend schnell eine Gewitterwolke zusammen und ohne das er was dagegen tun konnte, stand er auf einmal, von Regentropfen umgeben, wie ein begossener Pudel vor ihr.   
  
Draco ließ die Regenwolke verschwinden und funkelte sie wütend an.   
  
„Du... du hast mein AUSSEHEN RUINIERT! MEINE FRISUR! DAS WIRST DU MIR BÜßEN!", fauchte er, stürzte sich auf sie und warf sie auf sein Bett. Seit wann war er denn so eitel?   
  
Draco fing an, sie wie ein Irrer zu kitzeln, wobei er sie, nass wie er war, volltropfte. Lucy kam gar nicht mehr zum Luftholen und wand sich nur noch keuchend unter seinen starken Händen.   
  
„A-... auf-... hören!", flüsterte sie mit letzter Kraft. Draco kam wieder zur Vernunft, ließ von ihr ab und setzte sich neben Lucy aufs Bett. Sie kam schnell atmend wieder zu Luft und Draco grinste sie an. Jetzt musste sie sich aber was wirklich fieses ausdenken.   
  
Sie dachte daran was Draco vorhin erwähnt hatte:   
‚Nur Pansy und ihre Gang sind noch bei der Bibliothek und verhexen jeden, der da vorbeigeht.'   
  
Jetzt war ihr was eingefallen:   
„Wartest du mal kurz hier, Draco- Schatz? Ich muss..., ähm, mal kurz was erledigen!"  
  
Lucy verschwand aus dem Zimmer, verließ - ziemlich verwuschelt aussehend - die Kerker in Richtung Bibliothek und ließ einen völlig verdatterten Draco zurück. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vorhaben waghalsig war, aber es war einen Versuch wert.   
  
„Parkinson! Hey, Parkinson! Ich habe dir einen Vorschlag zu machen!", rief Lucy.   
  
Pansy und ihre kichernden Freundinnen kamen näher.   
  
„Was denn, Dejâvoir? Was willst du? Sag an, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, um mich mit einer wie dir abzugeben!", spottete sie.   
  
„Ich will dich allein sprechen. Ohne-", sie zeigte auf Pansys Freundinnen, „die alle! Es geht um- etwas persönliches!", sagte Lucy.  
  
Pansy beäugte sie misstrauisch, aber sie schickte die anderen, trotz aller Bedenken, weg.   
  
„Also?", fragte Pansy. „Worum geht's?"   
  
„Um Draco. Ich weiß, dass du auf ihn stehst, aber er nicht auf dich. Und ich muss mich - ähm - rächen, darum mache ich den Vorschlag, dir Draco näher zu bringen. Willst du es dir anhören? Aber natürlich muss das Geheim bleiben!", sagte Lucy.   
  
Pansy, bei Dracos Namen hellhörig geworden, stimmte zu.   
  
„Also: Ich suche jetzt Draco und bringe ihn soweit, sich etwas zu entkleiden. Dann locke ich ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo du schon wartest und ich lasse auch allein. Du wirst freie Hand haben, und ich hatte meine Rache!", offenbarte Lucy ihren Plan.   
  
Pansy, die zu Lucys Erleichterung die ganzen Beleidigungen und Anspielungen nicht registriert hatte, und auch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Lucy anscheinend Zugang zu den Slytherin- Kerkern hatte, war nur noch von Gedanken an ‚ihren' Draco erfüllt und nickte glücklich.   
  
Dass Lucy eine Gryffindor war, war ihr dabei ganz egal:   
„Okay, ich komme dann so in 10 Minuten in den Gemeinschaftsraum!"  
  
Lucy rannte zurück zu Dracos Einzelzimmer im Gemeinschaftsraum und sagte das Passwort.   
  
Draco saß noch immer am gleichen Platz, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte:   
„Wo warst du?"   
  
„Ich musste noch was, ähm, holen -... ich meine, wegbringen. Das ist aber jetzt nicht interessant für dich!", log Lucy.  
  
Sie ging langsam zu ihm, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und strich ihm durch die Haare. Phase zwei ihres Plans hatte begonnen.

Lucy sah ihm lasziv in die Augen, beugte sich zu ihm und fing langsam an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.   
  
„Draco!", hauchte sie.   
  
Draco war sprachlos. Was sollte das jetzt? Na ja, von ihm aus konnte sie es ruhig fortsetzen. Lucy streifte sein Hemd ab, er ließ sie gewähren; sie strich ihm über den Rücken, es fing an ihm zu gefallen.   
  
„Du bist so.. perfekt!", fuhr sie fort.  
  
Das schmeichelte ihm, natürlich.   
Die Gardine vor dem Fenster fing an zu flattern.   
  
Draco ließ sich in die Kissen fallen und zog sie mit. So sehr es Lucy auch gefiel - Pansy wartete jetzt, versteckt in einem der großen Sessel, im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco wollte gerade beginnen, Lucy zu küssen, als sie aufsprang, ihm noch einen schnellen Blick zuwarf und aus der Tür verschwand.   
  
Draco rappelte sich hoch und rannte hinterher:   
„Lucy? Lucy! Wo bist du? Warum-"  
Er unterbrach sich, denn er hatte einen Arm auf einer der Lehnen eines großen Sessels entdeckt.   
  
Draco schlich näher und als er hinter der Lehne stand, fragte er die Person, die er als Lucy vermutete:   
„Was zum Teufel sollte das?"  
  
Plötzlich drehte der Sessel sich um und ein menschliches etwas schoss daraus hervor- Pansy Parkinson klammerte sich jetzt an seinem Oberkörper fest. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in sein Fleisch und ihre Füße stachen ihm schmerzhaft in die Seiten.   
  
„Geh runter von mir, Parkinson!", fauchte Draco zornig.   
  
Pansy glotzte ihn ungläubig an, schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Geh- runter- von- mir!", brüllte Draco und warf sie auf den Boden.   
  
Pansy sah ihn verletzt an.   
  
„Aber-... aber Draco! Ich liebe dich doch! Wir werden doch später heiraten und... und Kinder will ich! Jetzt komm schon. Ich könnte dir auch-", sagte sie bestimmend, doch Draco unterbrach sie.

  
„HALT DIE FRESSE! HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE FRESSE! ICH HASSE DICH, DU ABARTIGE, HÄSSLICHE, DUMME KLETTE! DU WIRKST ÜBERHAUPT NICHT ANZIEHEND AUF MICH - IN KEINSTER WEISE! JETZT VERZIEH DICH, DU MISTSTÜCK!"  
  
Pansy fing an loszuflennen, sprang auf und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco starrte ihr hinterher.   
  
„Na, hat's Spaß gemacht?", neckte Lucy ihn, plötzlich aus dem Nichts wieder aufgetaucht.   
  
Draco funkelte sie bitterböse an:   
„Das ist alles deine Schuld. Erst versuchst du mich... ähm, mich scharf zu machen und lockst mich dann zu Pansy? Ich vermute mal, das war Absicht!?"   
  
Er hatte in einem verächtlichen Tonfall gesprochen, während er sich über die Stellen gerieben hatte, wo Pansy ihn gekratzt hatte.

„Ja, war es. Deshalb war ich vorhin weg. Ich dachte, Rache muss sein. Nun, ich gebe zu, dass das hinterhältig war! Es... es tut mir leid!", erwiderte Lucy kleinlaut.   
  
Sie sah ein, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Einen Malfoy sollte man nie bloß stellen.  
  
Draco genoss es aber, sie so bereuend vor sich zu sehen, und gab sich großherzig:   
„Nun gut, ich verzeihe es dir."  
  
Er griff nach ihrem Arm.   
  
„Wollen wir dann... wieder in mein Zimmer gehen?", fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.   
  
Doch dann, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, hob er sie hoch, trug sie galant in sein Zimmer und ließ sie auf sein Bett in die weichen Kissen fallen. Lucy war ganz schön leicht- was natürlich auch daran liegen konnte, dass er so kräftig war, dachte er selbstgefällig.

Draco kniete sich über sie und näherte sich ihrem Mund. Jetzt waren sie endlich das erste Mal ungestört. Er legte seine Lippen erst sanft auf ihre, doch küsste sie fast im gleichen Augenblick leidenschaftlich, was Lucy auch gern erwiderte. Diesmal hatten sie viel Zeit. Draco ließ seine Hände zu ihrer Taille heruntergleiten und Lucy lief ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Nun streckte auch Draco sich aus. Lucy fuhr mit ihren Händen seinen immer noch freien Oberkörper entlang-   
  
„Draco? Wo trainierst du dir diese ganzen Muskeln an?", fragte sie unwissend.   
  
„Geheimnis!", hauchte Draco.

Er wollte sich jetzt nicht unterhalten.

Er versuchte gerade, ihre Bluse zu öffnen, aber Lucy ging das schon zu weit und zu schnell. Sie konnten sich so was noch für den Halloween Ball aufheben. Entschieden schob sie ihn von sich runter.   
  
„Draco, ich will das noch nicht. Das musst du verstehen!", sagte sie, mit einer leichten Spur von Aufregung in der Stimme.   
  
Draco blickte sie verwirrt an - seit wann konnte ein Mädchen ihm wiederstehen? Und überhaupt, sie hatten doch gerade erst begonnen - und ließ sie das auch wissen.   
  
„Kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?", regte Lucy sich auf, während sie ihre Bluse wieder zuknöpfte. „Ich gehe jetzt!"  
  
Draco antwortete nicht und zog trotzig einen Schmollmund. Lucy warf ihm noch einen angewiderten Blick zu und rauschte hinaus.   
  
Gerade als sie über die Türschwelle getreten war, brüllte er ihr noch hinterher:   
„DANN GEH DOCH; LASS MICH DOCH EINFACH WIE EINEN IDIOTEN HIER SITZEN! LANGSAM REICHT'S MIR!"   
  
Draco wusste selbst nicht, was das sollte. Seit wann benahm er denn so dämlich wie eben gerade, dachte er sich. Aber warum musste sie ihn immer dann abweisen, wenn er ihr ein wenig näher kam?

-----

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts kamen, war Lucy weder in der Großen Halle, noch im Gemeinschaftsraum.   
  
„Sie liegt in ihrem Bett und schläft. Na ja, ob sie schläft, weiß ich nicht so genau, aber der Vorhang ist zugezogen und ich konnte sie atmen hören!", berichtete Hermine, die im Mädchenschlafsaal gesucht hatte.   
  
In dem Moment betrat Colin Creevey den Gemeinschaftsraum.   
  
„Ah, Harry. Hier, sie dir das mal an. Neulich habe ich Lucy erwischt, wie sie und ein Slytherin sich gerade küssen wollten- hier, im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber den Slytherin habe ich leider nicht erkannt", sagte Colin und hielt Harry das besagte Foto unter die Nase.   
  
Harry gaffte geschockt das Foto an. _Er_ hatte den Haarschopf des Slytherin sofort zugeordnet.   
  
„Ist... das... das... ist... DRACO MALFOY!!?? MIT LUCY! DAS- GLAUBE- ICH- EINFACH- NICHT!", brüllte Harry wie ein Wahnsinniger.   
  
Alle glotzten ihn an.   
  
„Ja, ja, ja! Malfoy mit der Dejâvoir! Was für eine Schande! He, he, he!", kommentierte Colin gleichmütig und tätschelte Harrys Arm.   
  
Harry wirbelte herum, starrte Colin ein paar Sekunden lang an und knallte ihm dann eine Ohrfeige:   
  
„Sei nicht schadenfroh! Das ist überhaupt nicht zum Lachen. HAST- DU- DAS- VERSTANDEN?", brüllte Harry Colin an.   
  
„Jaha!", jammerte Colin, sagte dann aber, freudenstrahlend: „Harry Potter hat _mich_ geschlagen. Ehre sei mir zuteil. Yeah!"  
  
Harry schnaubte und drehte sich weg. Keiner konnte ihn verstehen. So schlimm war das nun auch nicht. Ja, für die anderen nicht, aber für IHN schon! In dem Moment kam Lucy herein.   
  
Sie sah betrübt aus, aber als sie die ganzen Leute bemerkte, setzte sie gezwungenermaßen ein nicht sehr überzeugendes erfreutes Lächeln auf:   
„Oh, schon zurück aus Hogsmead? Wie war's?"  
  
Keiner antwortete; alle fürchteten einen erneuten Ausbruch Harrys.  
  
„Mit Malfoy in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum rumknutschen, wenn wir nicht da sind. _Sehr_ unauffällig, wirklich. Aber das geht zu weit!", knurrte Harry abfällig und warf ihr das Foto vor die Füße.   
  
Lucy war weiß wie Kreide. Sie wusste, welches Foto das war.   
Hatte sich den alles gegen sie verschworen?   
Wenn Harry schon wegen dieser Sache, bei der es noch nicht mal zu einem Kuss gekommen war, so wütend war, was würde dann sein, wenn er etwas von den jüngsten Ereignissen zu hören bekam?  
  
Also waren jetzt alle wütend aus sie, die sie mochte.   
Draco, Harry, Hermine, Ron und alle Gryffindors. Na toll, jetzt hatte sie auch niemanden mehr zum reden.   
Lucy rannte zurück zum Mädchenschlafsaal, während ihr alle Augenpaare folgten., die in dem Gemeinschaftsraum anwesend waren. 

Es war ein Dienstag nach dem Mittagessen, als Professor McGonagall ein herannahendes Ereignis ankündigte:   
„In einem Monat feiern wir, wie jedes Jahr, Halloween. Diesmal wird ein Tanzabend stattfinden. Wir haben heute den ersten Oktober und der Ball und das Büffet eröffnen am ersten November - das ist ein Samstag - um neun Uhr Abends. Enden wird das ganze Spektakel gegen ein Uhr Nachts. Vor dem Halloween Ball ist es den Schülern und Lehrern noch einmal erlaubt, nach Hogsmead zu gehen. So, jetzt fangen wir aber mit Verwandlung an!"  
  
Harry seufzte; er hasste Tanzen.

Nach Verwandlung hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei. Sie fanden Professor Binns heulend und jammernd auf seinem Stuhl sitzend:   
„Ich bin wirklich Tod. Heute ist mein Todestag und es ist wahr. Ja, ich bin wirklich, wirklich Tod. Uhuhuuuu!"  
  
Er war nicht fähig, seinen „normalen" Unterricht zu geben, so dass sie sich die ganze Stunde sein herumgejaule anhören mussten.   
  
„Es nervt!", meckerte Ron. „Ist ja noch schlimmer als sein sonstiger Unterricht!"

Später gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine zur Großen halle, um zu Abend zu essen. Lucy setzte sich weit von ihnen entfernt hin.   
  
„Sie ist beleidigt!", murmelte Harry.   
  
„Ja, ja. Das ist jetzt aber nicht so wichtig. Ich hab mehr schiss davor, mir 'nen Partner für den Ball zu suchen!", sagte Ron.  
  
-----

Lucy wusste auch nicht, mit wem sie zum Ball gehen sollte.   
Mit Draco? Sie hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt, seit sie vor ihm „geflüchtet" war und er sie noch angebrüllt hatte.   
  
Harry? Nein, Harry war... ja, was war er? Sie sah ihn eher als ihren Kumpel.   
Oder hatte ihn so gesehen. War Harry etwa eifersüchtig auf Draco, dachte sie mit einem leisen Lachen, oder warum hatte er nicht das kleinste bisschen Verständnis für sie?

-----

Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ihm war komisch zumute. Warum war sie einfach gegangen, hatte ihn weggeschoben? Warum hatte er sie unbedingt noch anbrüllen müssen? Aber hatte Lucy gefürchtet, er hätte sonst was mit ihr anstellen wollen? Er dachte, sie vertraue ihm.   
Er war doch kein Monster.

-----

Spät Abends, als fast alle schon im Bett waren, kam Harry zu Lucy.   
  
„Hey, Lucy!", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Lucy sah ihn nicht an: „Was willst du? Du kannst mich doch sowieso nicht mehr leiden!"   
  
„Jetzt bist du aber im Unrecht! Ich werde dich immer li-... ähm, mögen, egal was du tust. Aber du musst doch auch mich ein wenig verstehen." Er seufzte.   
  
„Warum muss es gerade Malfoy sein?", sagte Harry leise.  
  
Lucy fing an zu schluchzen.   
  
„Es war... doch gar nichts... ernstes!", versuchte sie Harry zu überzeugen.   
  
„Bitte Lucy, hör auf zu weinen!", probierte Harry sie zu beruhigen.   
  
Dann platzte sein wirkliches Anliegen aus ihm heraus:   
„Lucy, willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"   
  
Immerhin hatte er diesmal nicht „willuballmimir" gefragt, aber es war wohl der falsche Augenblick, diese Frage überhaupt zu stellen.   
  
Lucy brach wieder in Tränen aus: „Ich kann nicht... auch nicht mit Draco."   
  
„Aber ich...", Harry wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte.   
„Ich habe echte Gefühle für dich, das schwöre ich. Malfoy nutzt dich doch nur aus. Er ist nur in dein Aussehen verliebt, der hat doch eine nach der anderen und ist sowieso nur auf eins aus. Wer weiß denn, mit wie vielen er schon..." Harry verstummte.   
  
„Rede nicht so von Draco. Er ist nicht so...", war Lucys kläglicher Versuch, Draco zu verteidigen.   
  
Sie war selbst nicht von ihren eigenen Worten überzeugt; jeder wusste doch, dass Draco jetzt _der_ Mädchenscharm der Schule war.   
  
Harry ging mit nicht gerade besserer Laune ins Bett, mal wieder, ohne irgendjemandem  
„Gute Nacht" zu wünschen.

-----

‚Hasst sie mich jetzt? Muss ich mich entschuldigen? Wofür? Wenn dann für das anbrüllen...', haderte Draco mit sich selbst.   
So was wie entschuldigen oder etwas gestehen war ihm schon immer sehr schwer gefallen. Aber was tat man nicht alles...

-----

Am Freitag in Verwandlung machte Professor McGonagall eine weitere Ankündigung:   
„Ihre Eltern können auch zu dem Ball kommen. Es wurden alle Familien benachrichtigt. Natürlich nur die, die Hexen oder Zauberer sind. Ich habe bereits eine Zusage, von-", sie kramte in ihren Unterlagen, „von Narcissa Malfoy. Sie wird an Halloween allein hierher anreisen!", sagte sie nun an Draco gewandt.

  
-----

Nach reiflicher Überlegung sah Lucy alles klar vor sich. Sie mochte Harry zwar immer noch sehr gerne, aber sie fühlte sich eben mehr zu Draco hingezogen.   
  
Jetzt hatte sie einen Plan und lief damit zu dem völlig überrumpelten Draco, als sie einmal unbeobachtet waren: „Hey, Dra- ah, Malfoy."   
  
Sie hatte ihn absichtlich bei seinem Nachnamen genannt, was ihn ziemlich verunsicherte.   
  
„Ich habe eine Idee. Ich werde jetzt doch mit Harry zum Ball gehen", fuhr sie fort.   
Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Er war nun sichtlich verstört.   
  
„Aber du musst mich noch einmal vor allen Gryffindors, z.B. morgen beim Frühstück, fragen, ob ich mit dir hingehen würde. Dann kann ich dir arrogant einen Korb geben und alle Gryffindors, inklusive Harry, werden denken, dass ich dich nicht mehr leiden kann, und sie werden mir nicht mehr misstrauen. So gegen elf Uhr können wir dann zusammen heimlich abhauen - ich meine, Harry tanzt sowieso nicht gerne und ich werde einfach sagen, ich sei satt und müde. Also, was sollte mich unter diesen Umständen davon abhalten, einen kurzen Spaziergang zu machen und ins Bett zu gehen? Wenn wir das so machen, dürfen wir aber bis zum Ball nicht mehr miteinander sprechen, das wäre auffällig!", sprudelte es weiter aus Lucy heraus.  
  
Draco nickte. Für Lucy würde er sich also vor den Gryffindors blamieren. Er fand es zwar nicht toll, dass sie mit Harry zum Ball ging, wo er sie doch hatte fragen wollen, aber wenn der Plan klappte, was blieb ihm dann schon anderes übrig...  
  
Lucy sah ihn noch einen Moment an, als würde sie etwas von ihm erwarten, drehte sich dann aber um, murmelte einen Abschiedsgruß und ging. Draco hörte ihre Schritte verhallen, da dämmerte es ihm.  
Er sprintete ihr, so schnell er konnte, hinterher. An der Ecke zum Gryffindor- Korridor holte er sie ein.   
  
„Hey! Warte, Lucy! Halt, ich muss dir… noch was sagen!", rief Draco.  
  
Lucy blieb stehen, sah ihn jedoh nicht an.  
  
Draco packte sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie ruckartig zu sich herum:   
„Lucy, ich-... es tut... ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen! Weil... weil ich dich so scheiße angebrüllt habe. Es tut mir leid. Aber sonst habe ich doch nichts zu bereuen, oder?"   
  
„Nein!", antwortete Lucy. „Das war meine Sache. Weißt du, ich hatte so was wie Panik bekommen und wurde hysterisch. Ich bin noch nicht so weit...!"   
  
„Ja, das habe ich jetzt verstanden. Ich werde auch nicht mehr so - nun ja, wie soll ich sagen- „ungestüm" sein, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine...", sagte Draco.   
  
Lucy lächelte ihn an, gab ihm einen Kuss auf Wange und ging, ohne zurückzublicken, durch das Porträtloch. 

  
Draco seufzte. Endlich war er mal über seinen Schatten gesprungen.   
  
Die Fette Dame blickte ihn aus wissenden Augen an und sagte:   
„Ja, ja, mein Bürschchen. Nun geh mal, bevor dich hier noch jemand erwischt!"  
  
Draco realisierte seine Umgebung und begab sich schnell in die Kerker.  
  
-----  
  
Lucy ging hinüber zu Harry, der sich anscheinend noch wegen irgendeiner Hausaufgabe den Kopf zerbrach:   
„Harry, ich habe... meine Meinung geändert. Wenn du einverstanden bist, würde ich doch gern mit dir zum Ball gehen!"   
  
Sie lächelte ihn lieb an. Harry dachte sich nichts bei dem plötzlichen Meinungswechsel und grinste.  
  
„Natürlich will ich dich noch immer zum Ball begleiten, Lucy!"  
  
Sie redeten noch ein wenig über dieses und jenes, bis Lucy nach einer Weile auf Quidditch zu sprechen kam:   
„Wann ist eigentlich das erste Spiel der Saison?"  
  
Sofort bekam Harry schlechte Laune und grummelte:   
„Es wird dieses Jahr kein Turnier geben, weil so'n paar Handwerker das Stadion umbauen... und dafür brauchen die das ganze Jahr. Dafür werden wir dann angeblich nächstes Jahr ein moderneres, viel besseres Stadion haben... aber ich wollte doch dieses Jahr Mannschaftskapitän werden!"  
  
Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag. Beim Frühstück schlurfte Draco unbeholfen zum Haustisch der Gryffindors, wie Lucy und er es geplant hatten.  
Lucy wies ihn ab, während die Gryffindors, gespannt auf ihre Antwort, den Atem anhielten.

Als Draco dann, gespielt frustriert, die Halle verließ, wurde Lucy von allen Seiten angestrahlt.   
Sie waren allesamt so leichtgläubig.

* * *

Na, das war's dann mal wieder! Ich würde echt gerne mehr Reviews von euch bekommen.   
  
Es ist irgendwie traurig, kaum Reviews zu bekommen, wenn man sich solche Mühe gibt. Vielleicht setze ich sie demnächst wirklich unter R.

Okay, ich will jetzt mal nicht theatralisch werden. Würde mich aber wirklich freuen.  
Bis dann, eure **mrsgaladriel**


	8. Rachegedanken, Pannen, Pläne schmieden

**Disclaimer**: Alle üblichen Charaktere (bzw. Handlungsorte) gehören J. K. Rowling,   
bis auf die, die ich mir eben ausgedacht habe, wie zum Beispiel Lucy Dejâvior (oder das Haus ihrer Verwandten).   
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ist mal wieder das übliche **lol **

**---**

**-_Dracos- Angel03_: **Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, dass ich extra deinetwegen so schnell hochgeladen habe **_g_**. Danke für deine Reviews, die haben mich echt aufgemuntert. Ich werde demnächst auch mal deine FF lesen. Ich hoffe, meine FF gefällt dir auch weiterhin, mit dem nächsten Kapitel könnte es allerdings etwas dauern.  
Na ja, viel Spaß beim lesen und immer schon reviewn. Deine mrsgaladriel

**

* * *

  
  
Kapitel 8   
  


**_**Es war ein Donnerstag, der 30. Oktober, zwei Tage vor dem Halloween Ball.   
  
**_„Morgen, Ron!", gähnte Harry verschlafen und krabbelte aus seinen Bett.   
  
„Morgen, Harry! Was ham wir heute für'n Tag, eigentlich?", gähnte Ron zurück.   
  
„Ron, heute ist der 30. Oktober, und falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast: Du hast noch keinen Tanzpartner für-"   
  
„Was? Schon 30. Oktober? Verdammt!", unterbrach Ron ihn, plötzlich hellwach.   
„In zwei Tagen ist der Ball. Ich hab das total vergessen. Was mache ich nur? Immerhin hast du mich noch dran erinnert... Glaubst du es ist noch ein einzigstes hübsches Mädchen übrig?"   
  
„Hast du noch Keine?", fragte Seamus von oben aus seinem Bett.   
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht", murrte Ron.   
  
„Nun, ich werde dieses Jahr mit Parvati hingehen und Dean mit Lavender. Und, ehrlich gesagt denke ich nicht, dass Padma Patil noch mal mit dir gehen wird, Ron! Wie steht's bei dir, Neville? Hast du schon eine?", sagte Seamus neugierig.   
  
„J-ja!", stotterte Neville errötend.   
  
„Wer ist es?", hakte Seamus nach.   
  
Neville starrte verlegen an die Decke, während er nuschelte:   
„Ähm, also ich... ich werde mit... mit Eloise Midgeon hingehen!"  
Der Rest sprudelte mit rasender Geschwindigkeit aus ihm heraus, so dass die anderen es kaum verstanden.   
  
„Ah!", sagte Seamus, seine Umhang anziehend.   
„Ich geh dann mal frühstücken. Bis später in Kräuterkunde."

-----  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Lucy liefen zu Kräuterkunde.   
  
„Hermine, kennst du jemanden, mit dem ich noch zum Ball gehen könnte?", fragte Ron sie.   
  
„Findest du nicht, dass es etwas zu spät ist, um sich jetzt noch nach einem Partner umzusehen? Wobei wahrscheinlich sowieso niemand gut genug für dich wäre. Aber weißt du, Eloise Midgeon...!" Hermine brachte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende, da sie von Rons grausamem Blick gestoppt wurde. 

  
Anscheinend wusste sie nicht, dass Neville mit Eloise Midgeon zum Ball gehen würde. Nun ja, Harry und Ron hatten gerade keine Lust, sie darüber aufzuklären...   
  
„Ach, Ron, da fällt mir etwas ein!", fuhr Hermine fort.   
„Diese Sally-Anne Perks aus Ravenclaw. Ich glaube, ihr Partner hat ihr gerade abgesagt. Irgendwie musste er nach Hause, seine Mutter ist furchtbar krank – das habe ich auf der Mädchentoilette gehört. Sie soll zwar etwas arrogant und zickig sein, aber daran störst du dich ja scheinbar nicht, solange sie gut aussieht. Und das tut sie eigentlich schon, finde ich!"  
  
"Mal sehen... ich weiß jetzt nicht genau, wen du meinst", murmelte Ron.   


„Ähm, Hermine, mit wem gehst du überhaupt zum Ball? Ich meine, Krum, ähm _Vicky_ - ach du weißt schon, dein Victor – wird dieses Jahr nicht anwesend sein..."  
  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen:   
„Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren!"   
  
„Sie spielt jedes Mal das gleiche Spiel mit uns!", flüsterte Ron Harry zu.   
  
Hermine hatte das gehört:   
„Es geht euch auch nichts an! Ihr tut ja , als müsstet ihr auf mich aufpassen!"   
Ihre Stimme hatte einen angriffslustigen Ton angenommen, der keine Wiederrede mehr duldete, so dass Harry und Ron es vorzogen, still zu sein.  
  
Sie waren am Gewächshaus drei angelangt.

-----  
  
Beim Abendessen entschied Ron sich dazu, mal nach einer Tanzpartnerin Ausschau zu halten.   
  
„Ich denke, von unserem Haus ist keine gut Aussehende mehr übrig.   
Aber vielleicht in Ravenclaw. Oder auch Hufflepuff...", murmelte Ron.  


  
Harry sah sich um und entdeckte ein einigermaßen hübsches Mädchen im Eingang.   
  
„Was ist mit der da?", fragte er Ron und zeigte auf das Mädchen.   
  
„Ne, die ist doch in Slytherin, oder?", meinte Ron desinteressiert dazu.   
  
„Seit wann sind denn in Slytherin hübsche Mädchen?", zweifelte Harry.   
  
„Findest du _die_ etwas hübsch?", bemerkte Ron spitz.   
  
„Weiß nicht... guck dich doch selber um...", nuschelte Harry und wandte sich seinem Essen zu.   
  
Ron ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen - er sah _sie_ auf Anhieb:   
„Wow, wer's das denn?"  


Er blickte hinüber zum Tisch der Ravenclaws.   
  
„Schon wieder eine von Ravenclaw?", fragte Harry gelangweilt.   
  
„Dieses Jahr sehe ich besser aus. Weiß einer von euch, wie sie heißt?"   
  
„Ja, das ist die, von der ich euch vorhin erzählt habe: Sally-Anne Perks!", antwortete Hermine, die Rons Blick gefolgt was.   
  
„Ich glaube", sie drehte sich zu Harry, „sie ist eine von Chos kichernden Freundinnen."   
  
„Nun, _das_ ist mir ziemlich egal, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast!", herrschte Harry sie an.   
  
„Obwohl sie immer noch sehr gut aussieht", stichelte Ron.   
  
„Dann frag _du_ sie doch", sagte Harry genervt. „Sie hat doch zur Zeit keinen, oder?"   
  
„Nein, sie geht doch mit Michael Corner...", erklärte Hermine ihm.   
  
„War's nicht Roger Davies?", argwöhnte Ron.  
  
„Nein!", sagte Hermine aufbrausend. „Der hat schon... 'ne andere!"   
  
„Wen?", fragten die beiden anderen zusammen, die Hermines plötzliche Unsicherheit natürlich nicht durchschaut hatten.   


Hermine murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches und drehte sich schnell zu Lucy um, mit der sie ein Gespräch über ihr Projekt B-Elfe-R begann, welches immer noch niemandem zu interessieren schien. 

Nach kurzer Zeit sah Lucy schon ziemlich apathisch aus, wie sie so mit glasigen Augen dasaß und von Hermines inspiriertem Redeschwall überrollt wurde.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später, hatte Ron sich für Sally-Anne entschieden und folgte ihr aus der Großen Halle. 

-----  
  
Ron sah, dass Sally-Anne in die Eingangshalle stolzierte - allein.   
  
Er rannte ihr hinterher:   
„Hey, Sally. Bleib stehen. Hey! Sally-Anne perks!"  
  
Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Ron um:   
„Was zum Teufel willst _du_ von mir?"   
  
„Ich, ähm, ich wollte... nur fragen, ähm, ob du... vielleicht... mit mir zum Ball gehen willst... oder... nicht?", stotterte Ron verunsichert.   
  
„Was? Oh, nun ja..."   


Sie musterte ihn abschätzig von Oben bis Unten und sagte dann herablassend:   
„Wie heißt du, wie alt bist du und in welches Haus gehst du?"  
  
Ron war jetzt schon etwas beleidigt.   
„Ich bin Ron Weasley, 16 Jahre alt und in Gryffindor. Du bist auch 16, stimmt's?", sagte er.   
  
„Stimmt!", entgegnete sie einsilbig.   
  
„Und? Willst du oder nicht?", fragte Ron lahm.   
  
„Hmm... okay! Mein Partner kann ja nicht. Es ist doch übermorgen, oder?", antwortete Sally.   
  
„Ja, übermorgen Abend. Treffen wir uns um zehn vor neun? Hier am Treppengeländer?", schlug Ron vor.   
  
„Meinetwegen. Bis dann, Gute Nacht!", sagte Sally noch und stolzierte schnellen Schrittes davon.   


Ron machte vor Freude einen kleinen Luftsprung und rannte dann, erleichtert einen Tanzpartner zu haben, zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um es Harry, Hermine und Lucy zu erzählen. 

-----  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief hektisch. 

Sämtliche Schüler waren aufgeregt und einige letzte von ihnen suchten noch vergeblich nach Partnern für den Ball.  


Die Gryffindors gingen früh zu Bett, denn am nächsten Tag wollten alle lange feiern.   


-----

  
Lucy erwachte am folgenden Morgen in aller Frühe. Sie spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch. Heute Abend würde sie endlich wieder mit Draco zusammen sein. 

Doch davor lag noch ein Hogsmeade- Besuch mit ihren Freunden und ein Tanzabend mit Harry.

-----  
  
Pansy hatte die Schmach nicht vergessen, die ihr durch diese Schlampe aus Gryffindor und Draco – ach, Draco, wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können – wiederfahren war.   


Und eines war sicher: zumindest an dieser Dejâvoir würde sie sich irgendwann rächen.  


-----

  
Nach und nach erwachte das ganze Schloss zum Leben. Lucy wartete bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die anderen Drei und dachte über den Abend nach. 

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ihnen Professor McGonagall noch erzählt, sie müssten passend zu Halloween verkleidet zu dem Ball kommen - ein Maskenball also. 

Und keiner durfte verraten, als was er ging.

„Morgen, Lucy!", sagte Hermine, die sich zu ihr gesellte.   
  
„Hi, Hermine. Oh, da kommen sie. Morgen Harry, guten Morgen, Ron!", rief sie zu den beiden Jungs rüber.

-----  
  
Nach dem Frühstück brachen sie auf. Es war ein kühler, klarer Herbsttag und sie schlenderten ein wenig durch Hogsmeade, bevor sie in den „Drei Besen" was trinken gingen.

Ron hatte sich natürlich mit Süßigkeiten aus dem „Honigtopf" eingedeckt.

-----  
  
Als, sie zurück nach Hogwarts kamen, war es schon gegen acht Uhr. Die verschiedenen Paare machten Treffpunkte aus, weil sie sich später nicht mehr erkennen würden.

Dann gingen alle in die jeweiligen Räume, um sich fertig zu machen.   
  
-----

Harry erwartete Lucy um viertel vor neun am Gryffindors Stundenglas.

Entgegen kam ihm eine sexy Lady, in einem engen schwarzen Samtkleid mit großen schwarzen Flügeln (A/N: Also, denkt jetzt nicht, dass das die Flügel kindisch aussehen, klar?).  
  
Sie hatte ihr Gesicht aufgehellt, ihre ohnehin schon großen dunklen Augen schwarz umrandet und ihre Lippen waren dunkelrot.   
  
„Lucy?", fragte Harry erstaunt.   
  
Lucy lächelte ihm selbstsicher zu.   
  
„Was stellst du dar?", fragte Harry.   
  
„Ich bin ein schwarzer Engel - eine Teufelshelferin!", sagte Lucy.   
  
Harry war einfallslos als Gespenst verkleidet und Lucy konnte ausmachen, das Ron einen Teufel darstellen sollte.  
  
Seine Partnerin war eine - dafür viel zu hübsche - Todesfee.   
  
Draco oder Hermine hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt. Plötzlich fiel ein dunkler Schatten über sie. _  
  
Er_ war es.   
  
„Malfoy!", knurrte Harry.  
  
Man, sah der gut aus. Er hatte ein knallenges schwarzes Satinhemd und eine schwarze Hose an. Darüber trug er einen langen wehenden schwarzen Umhang.   
  
Sein blasses Gesicht passte perfekt zu seinem Outfit und als er sie sinnlich anlächelte sah Lucy, dass seine Eckzähne sehr spitz und ein wenig länger als sonst waren.   
  
Seine Lippen waren gerötet und von ihnen herab lief eine, natürlich unechte, Blutspur zu seinem Kinn.   
  
„Hallo, mein dunkler Engel!", hauchte er Lucy zu, grinste Harry angriffslustig an und ging weiter, um seine in dem Moment ankommende Mutter zu begrüßen, die Lucy aber nicht sehen konnte, weil Harry sie in Anspruch nahm.   
  
„Was nimmt der sich eigentlich heraus? Seit wann bist du „sein dunkler Engel" ?", meckerte er.   
  
Lucy hörte ihm aber nicht mehr zu, sondern blickte Draco nach, der jetzt, fertig mit der knappen Begrüßung, zu seiner Partnerin eilte.

-----  
  
Alle strömten schon in die Große Halle, um sich gute Sitzplätze zu sichern.   
Um neun Uhr erschien ein riesiges Büffet mit einer großen Auswahl an Speisen an der Längsseite der Halle.

Die Haustiche waren durch kleine Zweier- bis Vierertische ersetzt worden.  
Alle waren verkleidet und fast jeder noch maskiert, so dass man nicht erkennen konnte, wer hinter der Verkleidung steckte.  
  
Das war wohl auch ganz gut so, denn ansonsten wäre nicht so eine gute Kommunikation zwischen den Häusern entstanden; sogar Gryffindors und Slytherins unterhielten sich und es gab keinerlei Streitereien an diesem Abend - jedenfalls bis zu dem Zeitpunkt.   
  
Harry und Lucy tanzten einige Male, für Harrys Geschmack schon zu oft.   
Wie gern hätte Lucy jetzt elegant mit Draco getanzt, anstatt mit dem tollpatschigen Harry...  
  
Es traten verschiedene Bands auf, unter anderem (mal wieder) die „Schicksalsschwestern", dann noch die „Bösen Engel" und eine unbekannte Gruppe mit dem Namen „Tenebrae formidulosus".   
  
Um viertel vor elf begab Draco sich langsam in Lucys Nähe und versuchte Blickkontakt herzustellen.  
  
Gerade als ihre Blicke sich trafen und Lucy ihre Hand hob um Draco ein Zeichen zu geben, packte jemand sie am Arm - Harry:   
„Lucy, kommst du mit mir, den Sternenhimmel ansehen? Es ist heute so ein klar draußen!"  
  
Lucy, die aus die Schnelle keine passende Ausrede parat hatte, warf Draco noch einen wehmütigen Blick zu und ließ sich von Harry mitziehen.  
  
Draco stampfte so heftig auf, dass alle um ihn herum erschrocken zurückwichen.  
  
Als Harry und Lucy schon aus der Tür herauswaren, kam er auf die Idee, ihnen nachzuschleichen.

Vorsichtig machte er sich auf den Weg.  
  
-----  
  
Diese Idee hatte Harry von der komischen Skelettbraut, er wusste nicht, wer sie gewesen war.   
  
Aber als Harry - natürlich anonym – mit ihr über seine derzeitigen Gefühle gesprochen hatte, was eigentlich ganz praktisch war, hatte das Skelett ihm geraten, seiner „Angebeteten" doch den romantisch schönen Sternenhimmel zu zeigen.  
Vielleicht war es ja Hermine gewesen, die wusste zu solchen Sachen immer einen guten Rat.  
  
Auf jeden Fall hatte Harry sie dann gefragt, wie er testen konnte, ob Lucy denn auch so für ihn empfand und sie hatte ihm geraten, sie doch einfach zu küssen - und das hatte er jetzt vor.

-----  
  
Pansy lief aus der Großen Halle hinaus. Am Eingang holte sie Draco ein.  
  
Draco sah ein Skelett auf sich zu rennen, oder eher eine „Skelettin".

Wer war das denn?   
  
„Bleib stehen, mein Vampir! Ich muss dir was mitteilen!", rief sie ihm zu.  
  
Irritiert blieb Draco stehen:   
„Was denn? Ich habe es eilig!"   
  
„Ich weiß, das ist mir klar! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich zufällig weiß, dass du auf das Mädel stehst, mit dem Harry, das Gespenst, gleich – ach, du weißt schon, rumknutscht und so weiter!", fing Pansy an zu erzählen.  
  
Draco starrte sie entsetzt an: _Harry_ - _rumknutschen_ - _Lucy_, das waren die drei Worte, die ihm im Kopf rumschwirrten.   
  
Er wollte schon weitereilen, um Harry davon abzuhalten, als Pansy, das unerkannte Skelett, ihn am Arm packte:   
„Einen Rat noch von mir: Zeig ihr ein für alle Mal, dass du sie liebst. Du musst deine Konkurrenz aus dem Weg räumen. Bring es endlich zu mehr!"  
  
Das war gewagt von Pansy, doch anscheinend hatte sie ins Schwarze getroffen.   
  
‚Vielleicht hat diese mysteriöse Skelettin ja recht!', dachte Draco sich.   
  
Nun, bis dahin hatte Pansys Racheplan schon mal perfekt geklappt.  
  
Draco betrat die Ländereien.  
  
-----  
  
Harry hatte vor, den Plan gleich in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie hatten schon eine Weile die Sterne betrachtet, nahe einer Schlossmauer stehend.  
  
Jetzt hatte er eine Idee, wie er es vollbringen würde.

-----  
  
Draco hatte Lucy und Harry seit einer Weile beobachtet - natürlich versteckt - als er eine plötzliche Bewegung Harrys wahrnahm.  
  
Er konnte gerade noch einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Dieser Bastard hatte es tatsächlich gewagt...

-----  
  
Überraschungseffekt. Dieser Kuss hatte gesessen. Harry hatte Lucy mit einer schnellen Bewegung an die Wand gedrückt und seine Lippen aus ihre gepresst.

Lucy stand regungslos da.  
  
Auf einmal wurde Harry hoch durch die Luft gewirbelt, prallte hart auf dem Boden auf und blieb ohnmächtig liegen.   
  
Lucy stand immer noch mit aufgerissenen Augen an die Mauer gelehnt da.  
  
Na ja, Harry küsste nicht unbedingt schlecht, aber sie hatte die ganze Zeit an Draco gedacht.  
  
Ein silberner Glanz im Mondlicht näherte sich ihr.   
  
„D-Draco? Was tust du hier?", stotterte sie nachdem sie ihn erkannt hatte.   
  
Draco sah sie kurz kritisch an - warum hatte sie Harry nicht von sich gestoßen, spielte sie mit ihnen beiden ihr Spiel?  
  
Ach, das konnten sie ja gleich klären, jetzt musste er sich erst einmal um Harry kümmern.   
  
Er lief zu der Stelle, wo Harry ins Gras gefallen war, beförderte diesen auf eine Trage und schickte das Ganze mit einem Zauber unaufhaltsam zum Krankenflügel.   
  
Die Trage flog, von unsichtbarer Kraft gezogen, davon.  
  
Dann wandte sich Draco wieder Lucy zu.   
  
„Warum? Was treibst du hier eigentlich für Spielchen? Na, kann Harry gut küssen? Bei wem probierst du's als nächstes?", rief er empört.   
  
„Draco! Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich war bloß ziemlich überrascht, irgendwie überwältigt, gebannt. Ich habe ihn nicht dazu aufgefordert. Außerdem hast du viel zu heftig reagiert. Harry weiß doch gar nichts von uns Beiden!", rechtfertigte Lucy sich.   
  
„Ja, schon... na gut, aber... aber du hast doch wirklich nichts mit Harry, oder?, sagte Draco Verzeihung heischend.   
  
„Quatsch. Ich bin nur mit ihm befreundet, auch wenn es bei ihm wahrscheinlich anders aussieht", entgegnete Lucy.  
  
Draco erinnerte sich wieder an die Worte der Skelettbraut.   
  
Er ging zu Lucy und nahm sie in den Arm: „Tschuldigung!"   
  
„Schon gut, lass und doch ein wenig spazieren gehen", schlug Lucy vor.  
  
Sie kamen zum Verbotenen Wald, an Hagrids Hütte vorbei.   
  
„Ja, Hagrids Hütte...", flüsterte Draco gedankenverloren. „Warum machen wir es uns nicht dort gemütlich. Hier draußen ist es so kalt und drinnen sind die ganzen andern. Hagrid ist doch immer bis zum Ende auf so einem Fest."   
  
„Meinetwegen. Gute Idee!", stimmte Lucy zu.   
  
Sie schlenderten zur Hütte rüber. Die Tür war sogar offen. Nur Fang lag am Kamin und sprang bei ihrem eintreten erfreut auf.   
  
Im Kamin lag noch Glut, die Draco schnell wieder entfachte. Die Hütte erwärmte sich sofort.   
  
Auf dem Tisch lag Hagrids Armbrust, eine benutzte Tasse stand herum und neben dem Bett an einem Haken hing sein Maulwurfsfellumhang. Sonst war es relativ ordentlich.

Mit der Zeit hatte Hagrid sich sogar seine Hütte ein wenig ausgebaut, so dass jetzt noch Platz für eine Sitzecke war, was er auch gleich genutzt hatte:   
Eine Couch und zwei riesige Sessel nahmen fast den ganzen Platz den ausgebauten Raumes ein, dazwischen stand noch ein (für Hagrids Verhältnisse eher kleiner) Tisch gequetscht, auf dem einige Broschüren und der aktuelle Tagesprophet lagen.  
  
Lucy und Draco nahmen auf der Couch platz, die für die Beiden gut als gemütliches Doppelbett gereicht hätte.  
  
Den Schatten, der gerade von dem Fenster wich und zum Schloss hoch rannte, bemerkten sie nicht.

* * *

  
So, jetzt habt ihr auch das 8. Kapitel hinter euch, falls es denn jemand gelesen hat...  
Wer der Schatten vor dem Fenster ist, ist doch fast klar, oder nicht? Ihr könnt ja mal spekulieren, indem ihr einfach da unten auf den Knopf drückt und mir ein Review schenkt

Also, ich hoffe, auch das Kapitel hier hat euch gefallen, eure **mrsgaladriel  
**  
P.S.: Mit dem nächsten Kapitel dauert es noch, ich weiß nicht ob ich es noch vor Weihnachten hinbekomme.


	9. Ein Drachen von Mutter zerstört

**Disclaimer**: Alle üblichen Charaktere (bzw. Handlungsorte) gehören J. K. Rowling,   
bis auf die, die ich mir eben ausgedacht habe, wie zum Beispiel Lucy Dejâvior (oder das Haus ihrer Verwandten).   
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Ist mal wieder das übliche **lol**

* * *

**  
**** Kapitel 9**

Pansy kam völlig außer Atem am Schlossportal an.   
  
Jetzt musste sie schnell Narzissa - Mrs. Malfoy - finden.

Sie sah diese am Lehrertisch sitzen, wo sie sich angeregt mit dem von ihr faszinierten Professor Chimenti unterhielt.

Pansy stürmte auf den Lehrertisch zu.   
  
„Mrs. Malfoy! Mrs. Malfoy! Ich muss ihnen etwas mitteilen!", schrie sie lauthals.   
  
Narcissa sah bloß ein aufgeregtes Skelett auf sich zu rennen.   
  
Keuchend gelangte Pansy schließlich am Lehrertisch an:   
„Mrs. Malfoy. Ich dachte, sie wollten das vielleicht wissen, wo sie als ehrenwerte Dame doch besonders auf die Tradition von Hogwarts achten. Folgen sie mir bitte, es ist privat, es geht um ihren Sohn!"   
  
„Was hat er denn nun schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Narzissa griesgrämig, doch Pansy war nicht entgangen, dass ihre kleinen Schmeicheleien anfangs Narzissas Gesichtsausdruck aufgehellt hatten.   
  
„Nun ja, das ist nicht für anderer Leute Ohren bestimmt. Ich zeige es ihnen, er kann meinetwegen mitkommen!", sagte Pansy und bedeutete Professor Chimenti, der neugierig lauschte, ihr zu folgen.  
  
Er und Narzissa erhoben sich und ließen sich von Pansy auf die Ländereien führen. Draußen war es sehr kalt geworden.   
  
„Draco ist doch nicht etwa hier draußen, oder?", fragte Narzissa misstrauisch.   
  
„Oh nein! Nein! Er ist - oder sie sind - in Hagrids Hütte. Was ich sagen wollte, Draco macht da mit so einer Gryffindor- Kuh rum. Schon seit längerem Zeitraum haben die was. Dabei ist er eigentlich für mich bestimmt, wie sie wissen, ich bin nämlich Pansy Parkinson. Ihrem Mann würde das gar nicht gefallen, ein nobler Malfoy mit einer Gryffindor, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit Potter und seinem Clan befreundet ist", ließ Pansy theatralisch vernehmen.   
  
Narzissa war sichtlich geschockt von dieser viel zu übertrieben dargestellten Tatsache.  
  
Sie sah Professor Chimenti an:   
„Ich denke, es ist nicht richtig, was er tut! Können sie mir vielleicht helfen?"

Professor Chimenti, der sich im Laufe des Schuljahres sowieso den Slytherins zugewandt hatte und nun förmlich an Narzissas Lippen hing, nickte eifrig.

Narzissa schien zufrieden damit.   
  
„Danke, Pansy. Du bist immer so ehrlich. Es erfreut mich, dass es an dieser Schule noch immer eine so selbstlose Person wie dich gibt. Ich werde mich bei Gelegenheit dafür erkenntlich zeigen. Weißt du, du erinnerst mich immer an mich selbst in meiner Schulzeit!", sagte Narzissa, die voll auf Pansys Plan eingestiegen war.   
  
„Na dann, viel Glück! Ich gehe zurück zum Ball!", entgegnete Pansy und stolzierte von dannen.

Narzissa ergriff Professor Chimentis Arm und zog ihn energisch mit zu Hagrids Hütte.

Pansys Plan war perfekt aufgegangen. Und mit dem richtigen Timing hatte auch alles geklappt. Ihre Rache war gelungen.

Was sie damit langsam _(! Ich betone **langsam **!)_ ins Rollen gebracht hatte, ahnte sie jedoch nicht.

Sie hatte nicht den blassestem Schimmer, wofür sie damit die Weichen gestellt hatte - zwar unbemerkt, aber es würde im Laufe dieses Schuljahres für manche Menschen noch von Nutzen sein.  
  
Narzissa und Eduardo – ja, sie duzten sich bereits – waren an der Tür angekommen.

Wie auch zuvor war sie nicht verriegelt. Eduardo wollte schon hereingehen, aber Narzissa hielt ihn zurück.Sie wollte erst einmal einen Blick durchs Fenster werfen.

Blöd nur, dass man von dem Fenster keinen guten Einblick in die Sitzecke hatte; das Einzigste was sie erkennen konnten, waren zwei Paar in Strümpfen steckenden Füße.

-----  
  
Draco und Lucy hatten es sich bequem gemacht und saßen zwischen den Kissen des Sofas. Draco hatte ihnen Champagner herbeigezaubert, dazu brennende Kerzen und was zum Knabbern.

Lucy hatte sich in Dracos Arme gekuschelt und beobachtete ihn unauffällig von unten. Draco sah wirklich zum Anbeißen aus, so ebenmäßig, blass mit stürmischen Augen und weichen, ganz leicht geöffneten Lippen, die aussahen, wie fein gezeichnet.  
  
Plötzlich wurden die Kerzen unruhig und flackerten.   
  
Draco spürte Lucys Blick auf sich ruhen und lächelte still in sich hinein. Er wusste, dass er gut aussah und war sehr zufrieden.

Sich an diesem Gedanken ergötzend, wandte Draco sein Gesicht Lucys zu und sah ihr bedeutungsvoll in die Augen. Mit einem Kuss drückte er sie nieder.  
  
Die Kerzen flackerten ein letztes Mal auf und erloschen. Außer dem Feuer im Kamin gab es nun keine Lichtquelle mehr in der Hütte und unheimliche Schatten tanzten über die Wände.  
  
‚Ich bin schon mal gespannt, wie weit wir heute gehen werden', fragte Draco sich spielerisch.

Lucy war seine erste Herausforderung und er war sich sicher, sie zu erobern.

Sonst hatten ihm die Mädchen immer willenlos zu Füßen gelegen.

-----  
  
Nachdem sie noch eine Weile vor dem Fenster rumgestanden hatten, wagte Narzissa sich zum Eingang der Hütte.

Auf's schlimmste vorbereitet ließ sie die Tür vorsichtig aufgleiten und schlich, mit Professor Chimenti auf den Fersen, hinein.

Eduardo schloss die Tür.

Langsam ließen sie sich an der Wand in Richtung Sitzecke gleiten, aus der sie die einzigsten Geräusche wahrnehmen konnten, abgesehen von dem schlafenden Hund vor dem Kamin.

Narzissa lehnte sich noch einmal an die Wand und holte tief Luft, bevor sie geräuschlos um die Ecke blickte.

Ein unterdrückter Schrei entrann ihrer Kehle und sie presste die Lippen zusammen.

Aber wenn Pansy nicht zuvor die Situation vor ihrem Augen so entstellt hätte, wäre ihr das alles wohl gar nicht so wichtig vorgekommen, geschweige denn, dass sie sich allzu sehr darüber aufgeregt hätte.

So leicht sind manche Menschen in ihrer Meinung zu beeinflussen.

-----  
  
Draco hatte Lucy bereits das Oberteil des Kleides abgestreift und sich auch schon seines eigenen Hemdes entledigt.

Jetzt war er dabei, seine Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Bauch zuzuwenden.  
Draco war gerade unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels angelangt, als die Beiden einen gedämpften Schrei hörten.

Lucy riss ihre Hände von seinen Körper weg und Draco kugelte vor Schreck auf den Boden, wo er einen Schmerzensschrei vernehmen ließ.

Dann wagten die Beiden es, einen Blick in die Richtung zu werfen, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war.

Lucy sah eine Frau, die sie und Draco mit wahnsinnig aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und hinter ihr Professor Chimenti, der sich beim Anblick von Lucys halbnacktem Körper schnell wegdrehte - schließlich war er ihr Lehrer.

Die Frau schritt auf Draco zu, der sie entsetzt beobachtete.   
  
„Mutter?", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme.   
  
Hatte Lucy gerade richtig gehört, war _das_ die Frau, die Draco geboren hatte? Und dazu nannte er sie auch noch „Mutter" ?

Keiner wagte es, sich zu rühren. Eine heftige Spannung war in dem kleinen Raum entstanden.  
  
Die Frau packte ihn hart am Arm und zischte:   
„Ja, Draco. Ich bin es, Narzissa. Du treuloser Malfoy. Du wertloser Erbe. **Was** fällt dir eigentlich ein? Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier treibst?"

Die letzten Worte spie sie förmlich aus.  
  
Draco sah sie erst hilflos an, doch dann trat Entschlossenheit in seinen Blick.  
  
"Ich-... ich bin zwar ein Malfoy, aber heißt das etwa, dass ich nichts empfinden darf. Ich weiß, Vater hatte mich schon fast soweit und die letzten Jahre benahm ich mich nach seinem Willen, aber ich habe mich verändert, denn ich bin... verliebt!"   
  
„Aber du warst Miss Parkinson versprochen! Und dabei bleibt es! Die da ist doch nur ein billiges Flittchen aus Gryffindor. Wahrscheinlich hat sie dich verhext!", schrie Narzissa und begann, Draco durchzuschütteln.  
  
Für ihre zierliche Gestalt war Narzissa recht kräftig, fand Lucy. Draco wagte es jedenfalls nicht, Hand gegen seine Mutter zu erheben.

Narzissa befahl Draco, sein Hemd anzuziehen und schleifte ihn dann aus der Hütte, wo sie Professor Chimenti und Lucy zurückließ.

Den ganzen Weg über die Ländereien war noch ihr Rumgekeife und Gezeter zu hören, was im Schloss selbst jedoch niemand zu bemerken schien.

Professor Chimenti ließ ziemlich schüchtern vernehmen, dass es wohl das beste wäre, wenn Lucy jetzt auch zum Schloss hochginge und sie den ganzen „Vorfall" einfach vergessen würden.

Teils eingeschüchtert, teils erbost kleidete Lucy sich an und verließ die Hütte hinter Professor Chimenti.

-----  
  
Narzissa traf Eduardo am nächste Morgen vor ihrer Abreise noch in der Einganshalle.

Sie redeten eine Weile und als die Kutsche für Narzissa vorfuhr, richtete sie sich ein letztes Mal an den Professor:   
„Ich habe eine Bitte, Eduardo. Könntest du ein Auge auf Draco und dieses kleine Flittchen werfen, natürlich gegen angemessene... _Bezahlung_. Du weißt schon, in welchem Sinne. Ich hatte zwar mit Draco gestern Abend noch ein ausführliches Gespräch, aber ich habe so meine Zweifel, ob er seine, ähm, Versprechen einhalten wird. Also dann, auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
Sie stieg in die Kutsche und war gleich darauf verschwunden.  
  
Draco lief unruhig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und ging in Gedanken das Gespräch der gestrigen Nacht durch.

-----  
  
_**/Flashback:/**_  
  
_Sie hatte ihn am Arm aus der Hütte zum Schloss hochgeschleift und zum Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum gezerrt. _

_Sie wusste aus einem Brief, den er Anfang des Jahres an sie geschrieben hatte, dass er mehr oder weniger ein Einzelzimmer besaß, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum lag und so zwang Narzissa ihn, ihr das Passwort zu sagen.  
  
Sie hatte Draco mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft aufs Bett geworfen, und dann fauchte sie los:   
„Du wirst diese kleine Schlampe nie wieder sehen. Was hat sie mit dir angestellt? Ich verbiete dir, auch nur ihre Nähe aufzusuchen. Du hältst dich von ihr fern, verstanden? Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Sollte mir irgendetwas ungehöriges zu Ohren kommen, dann könnte es sein, dass diesem Flittchen urplötzlich etwas passiert. Und deine Post wird auch überwacht. Also, werde vernünftig! Ach ja, du brachst auch nicht auf die Idee kommen, zu Dumbledore zu rennen. Ich habe das Recht dazu, du bist nicht volljährig. Und du willst doch nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert."  
  
Draco, der die Drohung genauestens zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, nickte. _

_Narzissa blickte ihn noch einmal scharf an und ließ ihn dann, seinen Gedanken nachhängend, allein zurück._  
  
_/**Flashback**/_

_-----_  
  
Draco sank auf dem Bett nieder und seufzte verzweifelt. Er musste sich wohl oder übel von Lucy fernhalten.

Und er durfte es ihr nicht einmal erklären. Bei dieser Einsicht verfluchte er seine Mutter.

-----  
  
Lucy war als erste ihres Jahrgangs erwacht und starrte, im Bett liegend, den Vorhang an. Diese Narzissa musste jetzt bereits abgereist sein.

Nun würde sie Dracos und ihre Beziehung nicht mehr beeinflussen können.

Nur noch Professor Chimenti war da, doch von dem erwartete Lucy nicht, dass er noch etwas damit zu tun haben wollte.

Wie sehr sie sich in allem täuschte, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn.

-----  
  
Das Frühstück hatte schon begonnen, als Ron, Hermine und Lucy in der Großen Halle eintrudelten.

Harry war anscheinend noch immer nicht von Madame Pomfrey entlassen worden, daher wusste Ron und Hermine gar nichts.

Sie wunderten sich zwar, warum Harry im Krankenflügel lag, aber da niemand es ihnen sagen konnte oder wollte, ließen sie das Thema bald fallen.

Auch Dumbledore war gestern noch auf den Plan getreten und hatte sie alle ausgefragt, aber niemand hatte ihm eine Antwort gegeben.

So war Dumbledore, mit leiser Ahnung, wieder verschwunden.

Lucy linste zum Slytherin- Haustisch herüber und erspähte Draco zusammengekauert hinter dem Kapitän des Slytherin- Quidditchkapitäns sitzend.

Er starrte mit leerem Blick auf seinen Teller ohne das Frühstück anzurühren.

Lucy fing an, sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Draco zu machen. Was hatte diese Vogelscheuche mit ihm angestellt? Sie musste mal mit ihm reden.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück versuchte Lucy, Draco auf ein Wort in eine Besenkammer zu ziehen, doch nachdem er sie erkannt hatte, stieß Draco Lucy hart zu Boden und bevor sie noch ein Wort herausbringen konnte, war er verschwunden.

-----  
  
Draco rannte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, keuchte das Passwort für sein Zimmer, trat ein und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

Er hatte sie viel heftiger weggestoßen als gewollt, hatte all seine Verzweiflung darein gesetzt.

Danach war er, entsetzt über sich selbst, davongelaufen, immer dass Bild von ihren Augen im Kopf, die ihn in so unschuldiger Trauer und ohne Verständnis für sein Verhalten angeblickt hatten.

Wie hätte sie ihn auch verstehen können, sie wusste schließlich nichts von seiner Mutter, dem Gespräch, den Drohungen...

-----  
  
Lucy saß immer noch auf dem Boden und starrte fassungslos in die Richtung, in der Draco verschwunden war. Was genau war denn mit dem los?

Seit wann wechselte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr geschweige denn hatte er angefangen, Gewalt gegen sie anzuwenden?

Im Zeitlupentempo zog sie sich an der Wand hoch.

Alles tat ihr weh, sie war nicht gerade sanft auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen.

Was war bloß in ihn gefahren?

Na ja, vielleicht dieser Drachen von Mutter, dachte sie ernüchtert.

* * *

So, das war es mal wieder. Dieses Kapitel fand ich eigentlich selbst ganz gut. Hoffentlich liest es jemand _**hoff**  
_Ich würde mich wirklich über ein paar Reviews freuen, also drückt auf den Knopf da unten und reviewt ordentlich!!!  
Bis das nächste Kapitel kommt, dauert es wieder länger, aber wird schon kommen.   
Eure **mrsgaladriel**


	10. Es muss so sein

**Disclaimer**: ...ihr wisst schon, das übliche ... **_g_**

**-_distelMalfoy:_** Danke für dein Review, aber ich find deine Story echt viel besser als meine, ich hab noch nicht den richtigen Dreh raus... irgendwie.   
Jetzt geht's aber endlich weiter.   
Und wie gut mir dein „Easier to Run" gefallen hat, weißt du ja, oder?  
  
**-_tara:_** Danke für deine Reviews. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin und du liest meine Story immer noch.  
  
**-_Dracos-Angel03:_** Ja, ja, es geht ja schon weiter. Ich bin eben nicht so schnell. Hoffe, du magst es...  
  
**Dieses Kapitel ist nicht ganz so lang, aber ich musste ja mal wieder updaten... also los!**

**

* * *

**

** Kapitel 10  
  
  
**Die Wochen schlichen dahin und Draco wurde immer abweisender. Erst ignorierte er Lucy völlig, dann kam er wieder auf seinen Slytherin - Trip und war ganz der alte, fiese Typ.

Er ließ seine Sprüche ab, erntete Beifall von den Slytherins und Verachtung und Zorn der Gryffindors.

Und er zerstörte jegliche Hoffnung die Lucy noch hatte.  
  
Ihre Noten sackten auf den Tiefpunkt ab und sie verkroch sich im Schlafsaal sobald der Unterricht vorbei war.

Das Mittagessen ließ Lucy Tag für Tag ausfallen und obwohl Draco begann, sich Sorgen um sie zu machen, zeigte er es nicht... er zeigte es nicht, weil er es nicht konnte, weil er es nicht durfte, weil er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte und wenn sie Beide noch so verzweifelten.  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron fragten sich, was mit ihr los war und versuchten, sie aufzumuntern, gaben es jedoch nach einer Weile auf.

Harry musste wohl irgendwie einen Gedächtnisschaden erlitten haben, denn als er aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen war, vermochte er sich nicht mehr an den Halloween – Abend zu erinnern.

Lucy hatte den Verdacht, dass Draco etwas damit zu tun hatte... aber bloß nicht an Draco denken.

-----  
  
Sie hatten gerade Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Hagrid laberte irgendetwas über ‚Levlevellepus', kurz ‚Levepus', was kleine, hasenähnliche Tiere mit ziemlich scharfen Reißzähnen waren.

Ohren und Körper waren sonst, wie der eines Hasen, das Fell aber hatte eine goldgelbe Farbe und funkelte.

Obwohl die Tiere an sich recht harmlos aussahen, behauptete Hagrid, dass sie ziemlich gefährlich werden konnten, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlten.

Trotzdem hörte nach wenigen Minuten kaum noch einer zu, da sie von den Slytherins abgelenkt wurden.   
  
„...also dringt nie in ihr Revier ein, vor allem nicht zu der Zeit, wo Junge geboren werden, denn dann greifen sie euch höchstwahrscheinlich an", tönte Hagrids Stimme zu ihnen herüber.   
  
„Tja, das ist definitiv negativ", schnarrte Malfoy und schnaubte verächtlich, „ weil wie diesen Viechern ja noch so oft in unserem Leben begegnen werden!"   
  
„Halt deine verdammte Klappe, Malfoy", sagte Harry wie üblich.   
  
„Ach ja, und warum sollte ich? Vielleicht, weil der ach so tolle Harry Potter, also _du_, es mir befiehlt? Wenn du das glaubst, irrst du dich gewaltig..."

Malfoys Anhänger lachten sich halbtot über seine Worte.   
  
„Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, Malfoy, findet dich keiner wegen deinen Sprüchen toll, die allesamt so dumm sind wie dein dämlicher Fanclub", schnauzte Harry ihn an.  
  
Malfoys Augen blitzten auf.

„Hättest wohl auch gerne einen... sei nicht neidisch, Potty..."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und wendete sich ab. Malfoy musste immer das letzte - sinnlose - Wort haben.  
  
Aber auch diese Stunde war irgendwann zu Ende und alle waren erleichtert, das sie am heutigen Tag keinen Unterricht mehr mit den Slytherins ertragen mussten.

Spät am Abend, es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, fielen sie todmüde ins Bett.

-----  
  
Zur selben Zeit flog durchs Fenster von Professor Chimentis Büro eine Eule und landete vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch.

__

_Lieber Eduardo!  
Ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht mehr allzu viel von dir gehört und wollte dich herzlich einladen, die Weihnachtsferien auf Malfoy Mansion, meinem Ladsitz, zu verbringen.  
Wenn du einwilligst, kannst du mit Draco in seiner Kutsche mitfahren; du bist sehr Willkommen.  
  
Mit lieben Grüßen,  
Narzissa  
___

-----

Die Weihnachtsferien näherten sich.

Eines Tages war Draco gerade nach Schulschluss auf dem Weg zu den Slytherin – Kerkern, als jemand seine Hände packte und ihn gegen die Wand presste.

  
Nun, er hätte sich schon befreien können, wäre er überhaupt in der Lage gewesen, sich zu rühren.

Er war erstarrt, seit er in das Gesicht der Person geblickt hatte.  


Natürlich, es war Lucy.   
  
„Ist ja schön für dich, wenn du deine Spielchen mit mir getrieben hast, aber du könntest mir wenigstens Gewissheit verschaffen und mir erklären, was das sollte, wenn du nicht zu feige dazu bist", giftete sie und ihre Fingernägel krallten sich schmerzhaft in seine Handgelenke.  
  
Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, zu gern hätte er ihr alles erklärt, aber er durfte es nicht.   
in dem Moment hörte er Schritte; Schritte, die ihm bekannt vorkamen.  


Das war doch... Professor Chimenti.  


Klar, sie waren ja auch in der Nähe der Kerker.  


Draco fühlte sich schon seit längerer Zeit von ihm beobachtet und vermutete, dass der werte Herr Professor eine der Quellen seiner Mutter war, von denen sie gesprochen hatte, zumal die Beiden sich auf dem Halloween - Ball ziemlich gut verstanden hatten.  


Daher hieß es jetzt schnell und überlegt handeln.  
  
Draco wartete, bis er den Saum von Professor Chimentis schwarzem Umhang sehen konnte, dann stieß er Lucy mit einem Mal weg und fing an zu brüllen:   
„Sag mal, hast du es immer noch nicht geschnallt, du kleine Schlampe? Ich wollte dein falsches Vertrauen gewinnen, aber du hast mich ja nie rangelassen und darum hatte ich keinen Bock mehr auf dich. Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe, ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, oder denkst du, du bist was Besseres, als all die Anderen? Geh doch flennen!"  
  
Lucy schossen schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen und sie wandte sich ab, um zum Gryffindor – Turm zu laufen.

Draco sah zu Professor Chimenti hin, der ihn zufrieden anlächelte.   
  
„Guten Abend, Mister Malfoy. Gut, dass ich sie hier treffe. Ich wollte ihnen noch mitteilen, dass ich die Weihnachtsferien bei ihrer Familie auf Malfoy Mansion verbringen werde. Also werde ich auch mit ihnen in ihrer Kutsche am ersten Tag der Ferien mitfahren. Ihre Mutter hat es mir vorgeschlagen. Ich hoffe, sie sind damit einverstanden. Bis dann!", erklärte er und rauschte weiter.

-----  
  
Bald war es soweit. Die Weihnachtsferien standen vor der Tür.

  
Früh am Morgen verließ eine Kutsche mit Draco und Professor Chimenti die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

  
Nach einer zweieinhalbstündigen Fahrt gelangten sie einem riesigen, schwarzen Tor mit der Aufschrift „Malfoy Mansion" an. 

Sie waren da.  


Am Tor wurden sie von einem ebenfalls ganz in schwarz gekleideten Bediensteten empfangen, der sie einen langen Pfad zum Landsitz hinaufführte.

* * *

Hier ist Schluss. Und wer auch immer das hier liest, bitte, bitte reviewt!!!!  
Auch fürs nächste Kapitel könnte ich länger brauchen, ich bin zur Zeit etwas demotiviert und selbst nicht so begeistert von meiner eigenen Story.  
Also, bis dann,** mrsgaladriel**


	11. Malfoy Mansion, Part 1

Jaaaaa, endlich ist das neue Kapitel da. Noch vor den Ferien. Und es ist länger als das letzte!  
  
**tara**: Danke für dein Review. Aber wenn du richtig gelesen hast, weißt du ja, warum Draco sich nicht gegen den Willen seiner Mutter auflehnen konnte. Und mehr und öfter schreiben... na ja, ich versuch es ja, aber ich hab da auch noch meine andere (bessere) Story am laufen, und sonst habe ich sowieso nicht allzu viel Zeit, oder mal eine Schreibblockade... Ich hoffe, du liest diese Story trotzdem weiterhin!  
  
**distelMalfoy**: Toll das ich jetzt Reviews von dir bekomme. Aber deine Storys sind viel besser, die sind echt cool... vor allem die neueste, mit Hermine. Hoffentlich geht die bald weiter. Falls du Herm/Sev leiden kannst, kannst du es ja mal mit meiner anderen FF probieren, „Save the world and survive with me". Gefällt mir persönlich besser als diese hier... aber ich hoffe trotz allem, dass du weiter liest!  
  
**Dracos-Angel03**: Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Es geht weiter. Dieses Chappie ist etwas anders als die vorherigen, ich finde vom Schreibstil etwas besser. Ich freu mich auf ein Review von dir, du warst ja gleich von Beginn an dabei!  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

** Kapitel 11**_  
_  
  
Sie kamen von dem Pfad, der ziemlich gut gesichert war, auf einen breiten Weg, der komplett aus glattem Marmor bestand.   
  
Abseits von diesem Weg verlief ein ansehnlicher Garten, ab und zu mit Springbrunnen dekoriert, und zwischen den Beeten huschten dunkle Gestalten hin und her, die wohl so etwas wie Gärtner darstellten.

Merkwürdigerweise blühten zahlreiche Blumen und die Bäume waren gut bestückt mit grünen Laub.   
  
Der Marmorweg führte zur „Haustür", die man eher als „Haustor" bezeichnen konnte. Der Eingang der Villa bestand aus Glas, allerdings konnte man von außen nicht hinein- , sondern nur von innen hinaussehen.  
  
Auf einmal öffnete sich eine der Flügeltüren und eine recht hübsche Frau trat heraus. Sie lächelte ein falsches Lächeln.  
  
"Willkommen auf meinem bescheidenen Landsitz, Eduardo!", begrüßte sie Professor Chimenti.  
  
"Wirklich... beeindruckend", bekannte Chimenti.   
  
"Hallo Draco!", fügte Narzissa Malfoy dann noch wesentlich kühler hinzu und tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Chimenti.

Eduardo deutete auf die blühenden Blumenbeete und sie erklärte ihm, dass die Pflanzen von Schutzzaubern umgeben waren, die sie im Winter wie im Sommer prachtvoll aussehen ließen.

Diese Zauber wurden wöchentlich von diesen Gärtnern erneuert.

"Draco, ich werde Eduardo... einen Teil des Hauses zeigen. Du kannst schon mal deinen Koffer auspacken. Und zwar ordentlich!", befahl sie gleich darauf.  
  
Draco nickte widerstrebend, trat ins Haus und verschwand auf einer der riesigen Treppen, die von der Eingangshalle abzweigten.  
Auch Narzissa und Eduardo traten nun ein und die Türen verschlossen sich wie von Geisterhand.  
  
"Nun, Eduardo... diese Villa ist ziemlich groß, ohne Übertreibung, und ich denke, es würde mehr als nur eine Stunde dauern, um dir alles zu zeigen. Ich schlage vor, dass du dir erst einmal dein Zimmer ansiehst und dann... können wir bei einem Gespräch in der Küche Kaffee trinken. Was hältst du davon?", schlug sie mit zuckersüßem, heuchlerischem Lächeln vor und Eduardo stimmte dem zu.  
  
Narzissa schritt voran und durchquerte die elegant eingerichtete Eingangshalle. Entgegen allen Vorurteilen war sie nicht sonderlich protzig, sondern ganz im Gegenteil angenehm schlicht, aber dennoch eindrucksvoll eingerichtet. Man erkannte schon, dass die Malfoys eine reiche Familie waren, aber man wurde nicht von Prunk erdrückt.  
  
Narzissa erreichte die breit ausschwingende Haupttreppe und erklomm die ersten Stufen, während Eduardo noch die Eingangshalle betrachtete.

Wie würden wohl erst die Zimmer aussehen?  
  
Als er bemerkte, dass Narzissa ungeduldig wartete, ging er hastig hinüber und folgte ihr.

Ihm fiel auf, dass das Gewicht des Koffers in seiner Hand fehlte.  
  
Narzissa bemerkte seinen Blick.  
  
"Oh, deinen Koffer haben die Hauselfen schon in dein Zimmer gebracht! Sie wissen welches du bekommst..."  
  
Die Treppe war ziemlich lang.

Immer wieder bogen neue Flure und mehrere Stufen von ihr ab, doch sie blieb eine einzige große Treppe und erreichte eine bemerkenswerte Höhe.   
  
Ab und zu kamen sie an silbernen Halterungen in den Wänden vorbei, in denen Fackeln steckten, die ein seltsames silbrig-helles, aber dennoch kein stechendes, Licht an die Wände warfen und merkwürdige Schattenbilder erzeugten.

Auch waren an den Wänden gewaltige, samtene, gut gepflegte Wandteppiche und Zauberporträts zu sehen.   
  
Als sie an einem Porträt vorbeigingen, wo Lucius Malfoy selbst abgebildet war, nahm ein bestimmter Gedanke in Professor Chimentis Gehirn form an, den er sogleich loswerden musste.  
  
"Narzissa... wo ist eigentlich dein Mann?"  
  
Narzissa ging weiter und antwortete ihm nicht. Hatte sie es nicht gehört?   
  
Doch noch bevor er erneut zu Wort kam, fing sie an zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du darauf kommst", meinte sie mich wehmütigem Gesichtsausdruck. „Er ist zur Zeit... nicht da. Das ist alles, was du wissen musst."  
  
Eduardo gab sich mit der dürftigen Auskunft zufrieden und ging weiter.

Wie lange hatte er bloß noch zu laufen? Das würde ja Ewigkeiten dauern, wenn er „mal kurz" von unten zu seinem Zimmer wollte.  
  
Auf einmal stieg Narzissa, seitlich von der Haupttreppe gelegen, ein paar schmale Stufen hinauf.   
  
Die Stufen gingen oben in einen breiteren, sanft abfallenden Gang über, der hübsch ausgestattet war.

Wieder hingen die seltsamen Fackeln an den Wänden, aber auf dem Boden verlief nun ein tiefgrüner, weicher Teppich mit eigenartigen Zeichen drauf.

Bei der ersten Tür, die aus Mahagoniholz angefertigt war, machte Narzissa halt und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Das ist dein Zimmer", sagte sie noch überflüssigerweise.   
  
„Wir sehen uns in", sie sah auf die Uhr, „ **1** ½ Stunden in der Eingangshalle."

Damit schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und Eduardo lauschte ihren verklingenden Schritten.

Dann sah er sich in dem Zimmer um. Die Decke war sehr hoch, doch Eduardo glaubte zu erkennen, dass sie oben mit kunstvollen Zeichnungen geschmückt war.

Vor dem riesigen Fenster, welches abermals aus Spiegelglas bestand, wehte ein Vorhang, der aus einem fließenden, silbrigen Material bestand, welches Professor Chimenti noch nie gesehen hatte, aber sofort ins Herz schloss.

Von hier oben konnte man fast ganz Malfoy Mansion überblicken, die Parkanlagen, den Marmorweg und den Pfad der zum Eingangstor führte.   
  
Er hätte zu gern gewusst, wie es hinter der Villa aussah, verschob das aber auf später.

Schließlich würde er – so glaubte er – jede Menge Zeit haben, sich in den nächsten Tagen umzusehen.

Er betrachtete den Rest des Zimmers, das nicht gerade klein war.

Die Wände waren in einem warmen Farbton gestrichen, der aber gut mit den übrigen Farben im Zimmer harmonierte.  
  
Das Bett war übermäßig lang und breit und mit vielen kuscheligen Kissen und einer wunderbaren Decke ausgestattet, genau richtig für dieses Jahreszeit.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war eine Sitzecke platziert, mit gemütlichen Sesseln in Slytherin-Farben und vor den Sesseln war in die Wand ein Kamin eingebaut, der aber nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, was ihn vor ungebetenen Besuchern schützte.  
  
In der Nähe des Fensters stand ein großer Schreibtisch, ebenfalls aus Mahagoniholz, der viele Fächer und Schubladen besaß und, wie Professor Chimenti vermutete, nicht eben billig gewesen war.

An der Decke hing ein Kronleuchter mit brennenden Kerzen, von denen kein Wachs runterzutropfen schien und die, genauso wie die Fackeln, ein silbriges Licht verteilten.  
  
Auf dem Boden war immer noch der grüne Teppich, der dem Raum, trotz seiner Farbe, keine dunkle Atmosphäre verlieh.

Eduardo war beeindruckt.

Alles in allem hatte er ein wirklich schönes Zimmer erhalten, was auf diesem Landsitz allerdings nicht sehr schwer schien.   
  
Er sah auf seine magische Armbanduhr.

Es war bereits eine halbe Stunde vergangen, in der er sich umgesehen hatte, also packte er seine Sachen schnell in den großen – mahagonihölzernen – Schrank neben seinem Bett.

Das dauerte nur eine Viertelstunde und so fing er an, seine Schulunterlagen, die er in den Ferien zu bearbeiten hatte, in den Schreibtisch einzusortieren.  
  
Als er auch das beendet hatte, blieb im gerade noch genug Zeit, um sich frisch zu machen und rechtzeitig in die Eingangshalle zu gelangen.

Er hatte in der Wand, wo auch der Kamin war, eine Tür entdeckt, hinter der er ein Badezimmer gefunden hatte, das ebenfalls stilvoll eingerichtet war.   
  
Nachdem er dort fertig war und sich in einen neuen Umhang gekleidet hatte, da der Reiseumhang ziemlich zerknittert war, lief er die Treppe hinunter.

In der Eingangshalle wartete schon Narzissa.  
  
Sie führte ihn in einen Nebengang und ein paar Stufen hinauf, bevor sie wieder in einen breiteren Gang traten.

In der Küche angekommen, schnippte Narzissa zwei mal mit den Fingern und schon Sekunden später war eine Hauselfe zur Stelle.  
  
"Mister Chimenti, Sir? Was wünschen Sie?", fragte sie den verdutzten Eduardo, der sich fragte, woher sie seinen Namen kannte.  
  
"Einen Kaffee, bitte. Mit Zucker", antwortete er nach kurzem zögern und auch Narzissa bestellte Kaffee und Kekse.  
  
Die Hauselfe verschwand mit einem leisen „Plop" und Narzissa wandte sich wieder Chimenti zu.  
  
"Also, Eduardo, wie läuft es denn so mit Draco? Du weißt schon... ich meine mit dieser kleinen Schlampe!"  
  
"Ach die!", erwiderte Eduardo und winkte verächtlich ab. „Die war nur ein Spiel für ihn. Ich hab ihn neulich in den Kerkern belauscht, wo sie ihn abgefangen hatte und er hat ihr..."  
  
Professor Chimenti erzählte Narzissa was er gehört und gesehen hatte und sie war zufrieden.

„Na immerhin", seufzte sie. „Aber was höre ich da... sie war ‚auch nicht besser als die Anderen'? Wie viele hat er denn in Hogwarts schon gehabt?"  
  
"Na ja, du weißt doch... er wollte bestimmt nur angeben. So sind doch viele Jungen in seinem Alter!", antwortete Chimenti nicht wirklich überzeugend.

-----  
  
Währenddessen war Draco in sein Zimmer gelatscht und hatte seinen Koffer – buchstäblich – in seinen Schrank _ausgeleert_ und sich dann auf sein Bett geschmissen.   
  
Hinter dem wehenden Vorhang konnte er den Himmel sehen, an dem Wolken entlang trieben. Je länger er die Wolken anstarrte, um so mehr nahm jede von ihnen Lucys Gestalt an.   
  
Ruckartig drehte er sich weg und betrachtete jetzt die Wand.

Doch je länger er die Wand ansah, desto mehr hoben sich auch aus dieser die Umrisse Lucys hervor, bis er glaubte, sie deutlich vor sich zu sehen, wie in einem Traum.  
  
Draco schloss die Augen und nachdem er eine Weile so dagelegen hatte, übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

"Master Draco. Master Draco!", weckte ihn später – viel später – eine piepsige Stimme.   
  
Er öffnete die Augen. Draußen war es dunkel geworden, bemerkte er sofort.  
  
"Was.. ist los?", fragte er verwirrt die Hauselfe.  
  
"Master Draco wurde von Lady Narzissa zum Abendessen gerufen. Master Draco soll sich – augenblicklich – in den zweiten Speisesaal begeben."  
  
Die Hauselfe verschwand und Draco quälte sich aus seinem Bett.

Er hatte gar keinen Hunger, aber er glaubte zu wissen, dass seine Mutter momentan keine Widerrede dulden würde.

* * *

Das war's. Ich fahre in den Ferien weg, vielleicht habe ich ja eine Reviewüberraschung im Posteingang, wenn ich zurück komme.  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, bis dann, **mrsgaladriel**


	12. Malfoy Mansion, Part II

**Disclaimer**: Ach, ihr wisst schon...

Hier kommt, trotz fehlender Reviews, ein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut geworden ist, aber ich stelle es trotzdem mal rein.   
  
-**_haunted-jess_**: Danke für dein Lob. Hier geht's weiter.  
  
-_**Dracos-Angel03**_: Auch danke. Auf dein Review kann ich mich immerhin verlassen. Extradank an dich!  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

  
Kapitel 12  
  
Der zweite Speisesaal. Der _Zweite_. Wie viele Speisesäle gab es in diesem Haus und wofür wurden die nur gebraucht?

Professor Chimenti schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf. Die Malfoys waren schon eine seltsame Familie. Aber eigentlich ging ihn das ja gar nichts an und solange er hier eingeladen war, würde er sich bestimmt nicht beschweren.   
  
Er warf Narzissa einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sie hatte einen düsteren Blick aufgelegt und schien in irgendwelche Gedanken verstrickt zu sein.  
  
"Dieser Bengel... schläft der einfach ein, wo er doch genau weiß, dass wir jetzt essen... immer einen auf wichtig machen...", murmelte sie gerade vor sich hin.  
  
Dann wandte sie sich Chimenti zu und fixierte ihn mit ihren durchdringenden Augen.  
  
"Du hast jetzt wahrscheinlich einen schlechten Eindruck von uns... von Draco, meine ich. Er ist sonst im Grunde genommen nicht so und verhält sich, ähm... freundlicher zu Gästen. Ich hoffe, du kannst noch einmal darüber hinweg sehen!"  
  
Eduardo war ziemlich erschrocken über diesen Ausbruch voller Entschuldigungen. Wegen dieser Lappalie, war das doch wirklich nicht nötig. Was hatte sie nur?  
  
"Natürlich, das ist doch keine große Sache. Die, ähm... nun ja, so sind eben die Teenager von heute", gab er ziemlich unbeholfen zum Ausdruck und gab ein gekünsteltes Lachen von sich.  
  
Sie erreichten den Raum – den zweiten Speisesaal – und Narzissa öffnete die hübsch verzierte Tür.

Sie ließ Chimenti den Vortritt und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es war zuerst stockdunkel in dem Raum und Eduardo hatte nur einen raschen Blick auf die Einrichtung erhaschen können.

-----  
  
Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine zerknitterten Kleider zu wechseln. Ein einfacher Glättungszauber, den er sich selbst beigebracht hatte, tat sein gutes an seinen Roben.

Nachdem er noch einen kurzen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild geworfen und, mit seiner Reflektion völlig unzufrieden, seine Frisur gerichtet hatte, begab er sich auf den Weg zum – wie die Hauselfe sagte – zweiten Speisesaal.   
  
Was seine Mutter in diesem Raum mit drei Personen wollte, verwirrte ihn sehr, aber wahrscheinlich wollte sie bloß Eindruck schinden.

Angekommen an der Tür, blieb er noch kurz davor stehen und setzte sich eine Maske völliger Gleichgültigkeit auf.

-----  
  
Professor Chimenti riss die Augen auf. Narzissa hatte irgendein Wort geflüstert und sofort flackerten ringsum in dem Raum Kerzen auf, die den Saal in ein romantisches Licht tauchten.  
  
Es war wortwörtlich ein Saal. Er war riesengroß. Vor den nackten Wänden hingen schwere Samtvorhänge, die dem Raum trotz seiner Größe zu einer gemütlichen Atmosphäre verhalfen.   
  
Der Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes jedoch übertraf all seine Vorstellungen. Eduardo hatte schon einige große Tafeln gesehen, doch keine war derart eindrucksvoll gewesen.   
  
Das dunkle, glatte Holz des Tisches passte sich unglaublich gut seiner Umgebung an und auch die zierliche Tischdecke, die zur Dekoration auf dem Tisch platziert worden war, entsprach den Ansprüchen des Saals.   
  
Auf dem Tisch standen ebenfalls Kerzen in graziösen Kerzenleuchtern, welche von zarten,   
silbrig-durchsichtigen Seidentüchern umschlungen waren.  
  
Das einzige, was Professor Chimentis Meinung nach nicht so gut ins Bild passte, war, dass diese majestätische Tafel nur für drei Personen gedeckt war.

Besaßen die Malfoys etwa keine kleineren Speisesäle? Es war doch überhaupt nicht nötig, für drei Leuten solch einen Aufwand zu veranstalten.  
  
"Gefällt... es dir?", fragte Narzissa mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.   
  
"Sicher. Ganz bestimmt. Es ist... hervorragend. Ausgezeichnet!", beteuerte Eduardo schnell.   
  
In dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür.

-----  
  
Draco klopfte kurz und trat dann unaufgefordert ein. Der Professor und seine werte Mutter standen ein paar Schritte weiter im Raum drinnen und bewunderten die Einrichtung.   
  
Seine Mutter war wirklich eine fürchterliche Angeberin und wollte die Kontrolle über das, was in dem Haus und auch was bei Draco vor sich ging.

Zwar vermochte sie es nicht, sich Lucius zu wiedersetzen, aber sie hatte trotzdem ihren eigenen Kopf und Draco wurde den Verdacht nicht los, das sie immer hinter dem Rücken seines Vaters agierte.   
  
Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich gestört hätte, wenn sie seinem Vater schaden würde, aber es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie sich ab und zu so sonderbar benahm, als würde sie nach etwas suchen, was ihr in einer bestimmten Angelegenheit weiterhelfen könnte. Wenn man sie an so einem Tag störte, wurde sie außerordentlich ungehalten und gereizt.   
  
Na ja, was ging es ihn schon an, was seine Mutter trieb... jetzt musste er erst mal dieses Essen mit dem Vollidiot von Professor und seiner biestigen Mutter überstehen.  
  
Draco nahm sich zusammen und schritt zu den anderen hinüber.  
  
"Ähm... da bin ich", machte er auf sich aufmerksam.  
  
Narzissa drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Das ist ja überaus angenehm, das du unsere kleine Gesellschaft _jetzt schon_ mit der Ehre deiner Anwesenheit beglückst. Setz dich doch, Draco!", sagte sie in einem so scharfen Ton, dass Draco sich sein ‚Ich kann auch wieder gehen!' lieber verkniff.  
  
So schnell wie möglich setzte er sich an einen der drei gedeckten Plätze.  
  
"Wollen wir dann...?", fragte Narzissa Eduardo.  
  
"Aber sicher doch!", erwiderte Eduardo und die beiden nahmen ebenfalls ihre gedeckten Plätze ein.   
  
Kaum dass sie Platz genommen hatten, erschienen die verschiedensten Speisen und Gerichte auf dem Tisch. Es war eine solch unermessliche Auswahl, dass Eduardo nicht alles mit einem Blick überschauen konnte.

-----  
  
Als der Abend schon weit fortgeschritten war, befanden sie sich immer noch im Speisesaal. Eduardo hatte von fast allem etwas probiert und war jetzt pappsatt.   
  
Narzissa schenkte ihm gerade von dem guten Wein nach, von dem er schon einige Gläschen zu sich genommen hatte. Sie jedoch schien, obwohl sie mindestens ebensoviel getrunken hatte wie er, nicht im mindesten angeheitert.  
  
Draco suchte den Blick seiner Mutter und sah sie flehentlich an. Eigentlich wollte er vor ihr keine Schwäche zeigen, aber er wünschte sich einfach nur noch in sein Zimmer, oder – noch besser – zurück nach Hogwarts, wobei er letzteres niemals zugegeben hätte.  
  
Narzissa deutete seinen Wunsch richtig und schenkte ihm einen eisigen Blick. Er hatte es wohl auszusitzen. Da jedoch kam ihm sein Professor zu Hilfe.  
  
"Narzissa-Schatz", gab er mit einem belustigten Kichern von sich, „wie wäre es, wenn du den Jungen in... in die Federn schicken würdest, hm? Dann wären wir noch ein bisschen für uns allein. 'S'is' doch sowieso schon spät. Und bitte.. gib mir doch noch was von dem guten Wein!"  
  
Narzissa gab Draco mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er zu verschwinden hatte, während sie Eduardo und sich ein weiteres Glas einschenkte.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco seinem Professor wegen etwas dankbar war.

-----  
  
Draco schloss die Tür seines Zimmers nicht gerade sanft hinter sich und schmiss sich heute schon zum zweiten Mal missmutig auf sein Bett.

Es war ein Scheißtag.

Eigentlich waren alle Tage beschissen gewesen, seit dem Vorfall in Hagrids Hütte am Halloween-Ball. Aber er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken.  
  
So gerne hätte er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt, oder wenigstens geschrieben. Aber alle Eulen, das Flohnetzwerk und natürlich Dracos Exkursionen außer Haus würden genauestens kontrolliert und überwacht werden.

Also konnte er nichts tun. Das war schrecklich, zum Nichtstun verdammt zu sein.   
  
Draco erhob sich von seinem Bett und verließ sein Zimmer wieder. Er war noch nicht müde, er hatte ja vorhin schon geschlafen und so suchte er nach Abwechslung im Haus.

Nachdem er einige Zeit erfolglos durch die Gänge gestreift war, kam er in der Nähe der Kerker an. Hier lag auch die Waffenkammer.

Das war es, die Waffenkammer.   
  
Schnellen Schrittes lief er zu dem Raum, wozu er erst einmal den ersten Salon durchqueren musste.   
  
"Wohin so eilig des Weges?", fragte ihn eine Hexe mit spitzem Kinn und dünner Stimme.   
  
Draco knurrte etwas unverständliches und betrat den Gang auf der anderen Seite des Salons. Hinter der ersten Tür lag die Waffenkammer.

-----

Zwanzig Minuten nachdem Draco gegangen war, erhoben sich auch Narzissa und Eduardo. Erstaunlicherweise konnte der Professor noch gerade gehen und bei Narzissa hatte der Wein gar keine Wirkung gezeigt. 

Eduardo legte seinen Arm um ihre schmale Hüfte und sie gingen zur Tür hinaus.   
  
Narzissa schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie musste ihn auf jeden Fall für sich gewinnen, er musste ihr gehorchen, ihr zu Willen sein. Sie hatte ihn ja schließlich schon fast um den Finger gewickelt. 

Narzissa führte den leicht benebelten Eduardo zu ihren Gemächern, wie man ihre Zimmer mit gutem Gewissen bezeichnen konnte, und ließ sich mit ihm auf ihr Bett fallen.

-----  
  
Draco übte alle Schritte, die ihm vom Fechten bekannt waren, mit dem geeignetesten Schwert dass er finden konnte. Er war kaum aus der Übung gekommen. 

Danach testete er den Morgenstern, den sein Vater hier aufbewahrte. Er hatte ihn noch nie anfassen dürfen. 

Der Morgenstern war aus purem, nahezu unzerstörbarem Gold und wog so viel, dass Draco zwei Anläufe brauchte, um ihn anzuheben.   
  
Er fragte sich, wozu etwas nützlich sein sollte, was so schwer war, dass man es kaum tragen konnte. Aber auch das war etwas, was ihm egal sein konnte. 

Vorsichtig platzierte er die Waffe wieder auf ihrem Thron und sah sich nach anderen Sachen um. Fündig wurde er schon, aber das was er fand, sah so gefährlich aus, dass er es gar nicht erst ausprobieren wollte.   
  
Missmutig und immer noch gelangweilt verließ er die Waffenkammer. Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinen Zimmer, kam er absichtlich an den Zimmern seiner Mutter vorbei. 

Eindeutig klangen zwei Stimmen nach draußen und ebenso eindeutige Geräusche erreichten sein Ohr. Er nahm an, dass die beiden gerade wild am knutschen waren, und war darüber nicht sonderlich begeistert.   
  
Leise schlich er in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Jetzt musste er eben doch versuchen zu schlafen...

* * *

Das war es schon wieder. Ich hoffe, diesmal gibt es mehr Reviews. Ich bin nämlich ziemlich demotiviert.  
Bis zum nächsten mal, **mrsgaladriel**


	13. The room of the forsaken souls

Diesmal ging es sehr viel schneller mit dem Kapitel schreiben uuuuund... hier ist es.   
  
Das Kapitel ist ein wenig anders als die anderen, aber ich finde es so gut. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es auch.   
  
Dieses und das nächste Kapitel (ja, das nächste ist schon in Arbeit), sind etwas spannender als die letzten zwei, finde ich jedenfalls.   
  
**Also, hinterlasst bitte ein paar Reviews...  
  
Fallen-Angel03:** Ja ja, die böse Narzissa... aber sooo weit ist sie mit Eduardo ja noch nicht gegangen, jedenfalls nicht das ich wüsste _**lach**_. Tja, irgendwann musste ich dich ja mal Ehren... Was Draco gesucht hat? Das einzigste mal, dass ich im letzten Kapitel erwähnte, dass Draco etwas suchte, war, als er nach Abwechslung suchte und dann in diesen Waffenraum gelangt ist.   
Aber jetzt lass dich erst mal von dem Pitelchen hier überraschen...  
  
**tara:** Auch vielen Dank für deine Reviews, du hast mir immer so lieb gereviewt und danke für dein Lob.   
Vielleicht findest du das Kapitel hier ja noch interessanter als das letzte... **_g  
_  
Viel Spaß beim lesen...  
  
**

* * *

** Kapitel 13  
  
**_Wo war er? So einen Raum – war es ein Raum? – hatte er noch nie gesehen._

_Er versuchte, den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu erkennen, doch da war nichts. Oder besser, da war schon etwas, worauf er stand, er konnte es nur nicht sehen.   
  
Um ihn herum herrschte eine neblige Düsternis, doch immer, wenn er versuchte, die seichten, gräulichen Nebelschwaden, welche die Dunkelheit durchzogen, mit den Augen zu erfassen, war da nichts mehr. _

_Ihm war komisch zumute. Warum stand er bloß in diesem Raum herum?   
  
"Du bist allein...", krächzte plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Schwärze und eine grausame, ätzende Lache drang an seine Ohren.  
  
„Allein. Ganz allein! Du hast wohl was falsch gemacht..."   
  
Wieder das Lachen.  
  
"Du bist doch allein?! Wer schert sich schon um dich? VERSAGER... FEIGLING...", die Stimme schrie jetzt und der Ort, wo immer er auch war, erhallte von dem Lachen der krächzenden Stimme.  
  
Dracos Kopf dröhnte und die Worte rührten irgendetwas in ihm an._

_Das Lachen verstummte plötzlich.  
  
Draco wagte es, seinen Kopf zu heben, um sich nach „der Stimme" umzusehen, doch auch über ihm war nur die alles erdrückende Schwärze.  
  
"Hast du Angst?", erklang das Krächzen erneut. _

_Es lag etwas lauerndes in der Art, wie es gesagt wurde.  
  
Draco überlegte. Nein, er hatte keine Angst, jedenfalls nicht so, wie man es generell bezeichnen würde. _

_Wenn, dann hatte er ein wenig Furcht vor dem Unbekannten, mehr aber wurde alles von Neugierde überdeckt.  
  
"Wo... wo bin ich? Was ist... das hier?", fragte er in irgendeine Richtung.  
  
Stille. Hätte er nicht fragen dürfen?  
  
"Diese Fragen stellt jeder!"  
  
Die Stimme seufzte einmal gespielt und gab ein spöttisches Lachen von sich.  
  
"Nun, du bist in einem Raum, einem Raum jenseits der Wirklichkeit, zum Beispiel brauchst du keinen Boden unter den Füßen, um stehen zu können. Und doch kannst du nicht das tun, was dir gefällt. Auch hier gibt es „Gesetze", wenn man so will, solche „Gesetze" wie das Gesetz der Schwerkraft auf der Erde.   
Du kannst den Raum meinetwegen „Raum der verlassenen Seelen" nennen, es gibt verschiedene Zwecke für ihn. Für dich jedenfalls ist es heute der „Raum der verlassenen Seelen". Du bist nicht körperlich hier, Draco, du bist in einem Traum. Dein Geist, deine Seele ist hier, aber nicht dein Körper."   
  
"Und... ähm, wer sind Sie?", wagte sich Draco weiter vor.  
  
"Nun ja. Ich... ich bin – zu einem gewissen Teil – du selbst. Weißt du, ich offenbare dir deine Selbstzweifel, deine an dir nagenden Gefühle. Niemand kommt auf Bestimmung in so einen Raum. Doch du bist gekommen, zu dir selber gekommen, und doch auch zu mir gekommen. Nun, wir werden sehen...", antwortete die Stimme.  
  
Draco schwieg. Das war nicht einfach.   
  
"Was werden wir sehen?", sagte er dann.  
  
"Das wirst du doch noch erfahren. Nicht so schnell. Wir haben Zeit...", meinte das, was auch immer in diesem irrealen Raum war.  
  
Eine Weile war es wieder ruhig, denn Draco wusste nicht, worauf das hinauslaufen sollte und die Stimme sagte nichts mehr zu ihm. _

_Vorsichtig probierte er, sich hinzusetzen und musste feststellen, das unter seiner Hand zwar nichts festes zum Greifen war, er sich aber dennoch setzen konnte.  
  
Was hatte die Stimme gesagt?   
  
‚Du bist in einem Raum, einem Raum jenseits der Wirklichkeit, zum Beispiel brauchst du keinen Boden unter den Füßen, um stehen zu können'.  
  
Kurz nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, regte sich etwas in der Dunkelheit.  
  
"Pass auf, Draco. Du bist allein? Ich könnte dir zustimmen, aber ich könnte auch Wiederspruch erheben. Es kommt darauf an, wie du es siehst. Sicher, du hast momentan niemanden, aber... es denkt bestimmt noch jemand an dich..."  
  
Dann passierte etwas. Ein weißer Blitz erleuchtete den Raum für einige Millisekunden. _

_Dann war alles wieder wie vorher. Alles?  
  
Da war etwas. Oder Jemand.   
  
"Hallo?" Das Wort echote noch ein paar mal in der Luft.  
  
Und tatsächlich kam ihm ein schwaches: „Wer ist da?" von weiter weg entgegen.  
  
Obwohl die Person leise geredet hatte, wusste er, wer gesprochen hatte. _

_Er würde die Stimme unter Tausenden erkennen.  
  
Erschrocken sprang Draco auf und rannte in die Richtung, aus der die Person gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Lucy...", schrie er.  
  
"Draco? Draco? Was machst denn du hier? Ich war doch eben noch allein hier!"  
  
"Echt? Du warst auch in diesem Raum? Dem „Raum der verlassenen Seelen"?, fragte Draco verwirrt.  
  
"Raum der verlassenen Seelen? Nein, ich war im „Raum der Selbstfindung", gab sie nicht weniger verwirrt zurück.   
  
Draco verstand langsam, doch er war nicht darauf erpicht, mit ihr über solche Belanglosigkeiten zu sprechen, wenn es ihnen beiden schon vergönnt war, sich jenseits der Realität zu begegnen.  
  
Draco wollte sie in die Arme schließen, doch sie stieß ihn zurück.  
  
"Was soll das, Draco? Denkst du, jetzt ist plötzlich alles wie vorher? Nur, weil jetzt keine ‚kleine Schlampe' neben dir im Bett liegt, mit der du dich vergnügen kannst? Weißt du, was ich durchgemacht hast, wie sehr du mich verletzt hast, und das mehrfach? Ich habe gerade – mehr oder weniger erfolgreich – versucht, dich zu vergessen, und jetzt willst du auf eine freundschaftliche Ebene zurückkehren? Tag und Nacht musste ich an dich denken, bin verzweifelt, die anderen versuchten, mich aufzubauen, es ging aber nicht... du... das kannst du vergessen..."   
  
Wenn sie am Anfang noch geschrieen hatte, dann war der Rest ihres lauten Vortrags einem Flüstern gewichen.  
  
"Lucy, bitte, hör mich an, lass mich dir alles erklären. Ich hätte dir nie wehgetan, wenn ich nicht gezwungen worden wäre. Ich hätte dir nie etwas angetan. Auch mir ging es mies, ich war zerstört. Ich hatte keine Chance, es dir zu erklären. Aber jetzt hör mir zu, bitte."  
  
Lucy starrte ihn an, das glaubte er jedenfalls, er konnte sie ja nicht sehen.  
  
"Warum sollte ich dir nur ein Wort glauben? Warum hast du mir dann nicht an dem einen Tag in der Nähe der Kerker die angebliche Wahrheit gesagt?", zischte sie wütend.  
  
"Das war, weil in dem Moment-" Er wollte es ihr erklären, ihr alles erläutern.   
  
Dass er Chimentis Schritte gehört hatte und außerdem seine Mutter ihm Drohungen gemacht hatte, doch jedes weitere Wort blieb ihm im Hals stecken.   
  
Der Raum wurde hell, löste sich auf. Draco wollte schreien, bei Lucy bleiben, doch es half nichts._

_-----_  
  
Erschrocken fuhr er aus dem Schlaf. Draußen dämmerte es schon, die Sonne würde bald aufgehen.

War er so lange dort gewesen? In diesem Raum? Oder eher, war sein Geist so lange dort gewesen?

Es war ihm höchstens wie eine gute Stunde vorgekommen. Na ja, es war ja ein Raum jenseits der Zeit gewesen, dort hätte alles mögliche geschehen können.  
  
Langsam kroch er aus dem Bett. Gedanklich verarbeitete er alle Informationen, von Anfang bis Ende.

Wenn das der „Raum der verlassenen Seelen" war, und diese krächzende Stimme ihm Lucy geschickt hatte, müsste das bedeuten, dass sie eine Person war, die sich noch Gedanken um ihm machte, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte.   
  
Er versank in Melancholie. Warum hatte man ihm nicht wenigstens jetzt die Zeit gelassen, ihr eine Erklärung zu geben.   
  
Auf dem Weg ins angrenzende Badezimmer verscheuchte er erst mal die Gedanken an die letzte Nacht. Dafür würde er später noch Zeit haben.

Er hatte keine Lust, mitten in Gedanken von seiner Mutter gestört zu werden.   
  
Und er lag richtig. Kaum hatte er sich Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt, klopfte es und seine Mutter stürmte herein.   
  
"Ah, wie ich sehe, bist du schon wach. Wenn du dein Frühstück mit uns zusammen einnehmen willst, sei in einer halben Stunde im Frühstückszimmer", sagte sie und verschwand wieder.  
  
Draco kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das keine freundliche Aufforderung, sondern ein versteckter Befehl gewesen war. Er machte sich fertig.

* * *

****

**WICHTIGE ÄNDERUNG:** Ich werde das Rating dieser Story hier ab dem nächsten Kapitel auf PG-13 heruntersetzen, denn die Story war bisher weder R, noch würde sie unbedingt R werden. Aber keine Angst, die Romanze fällt trotzdem keineswegs weg. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir dennoch treu.  
  
Ich denke, ich habe das mit dem „Raum der verlassenen Seelen" nicht allzu schlecht gemacht. Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben.   
Hat es euch gefallen? Lasst bitte ein kleines Review da (nerv), muss auch nicht lang sein, aber mehr Reviews helfen wirklich sehr.  
Danke noch mal, an alle die diese Story lesen, eure **mrsgaladriel**


	14. Das Tagebuch des Mephisto Malfoy

  
  
**-Fallen-Angel03: **Danke für dein Review, warst die erste... na ja, ich krieg ja nicht sooo viele. Hoffentlich gefällt dir das Kapitel hier auch gut, ich finde es selbst ganz gut. Ciao...

**-QueenofSouls:** Ui, ein neuer Reviewer. Ich hoffe, du liest die Story noch weiter. Danke für dein zahlreiches Lob...

**-tara:** Wow... so viele Reviews auf einmal, danke. Vor allem danke für das Review zu Cap 13, das konnte ich nun am besten gebrauchen. Hoffentlich liest du das hier auch so gerne...

**

* * *

**

** Kapitel 14**  
  
"Na endlich, wir warten schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit auf dich", empfing ihn Narzissa wie immer mit aller Freundlichkeit, als Draco das Frühstückszimmer betrat.  
  
Er ließ sich nicht dazu herab, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er mehr als pünktlich war, denn er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet.  
  
Eduardo saß stumm auf seinem Platz und starrte Narzissa mit verträumtem Blick an.

Draco setzte sich und sofort erschienen, wie schon am Abend zuvor, die köstlichsten Frühstücksvariationen.   
  
Draco verspürte noch immer keinen sonderlich großen Appetit, weshalb er sein Essen bald beendete. 

Sich langweilend hob er den Kopf und musste fast würgen bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot.   
  
Seine Mutter und sein Lehrer fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Weintrauben, was ja nicht mal so schlimm war, bis auf die Tatsache, dass das sein Lehrer war und seine Mutter diesem, trotz ihrer Ehe mit Lucius, schöne Augen machte.   
  
Dazu kam, dass Narzissa, wo es nur ging, gekonnt mit Professor Chimenti flirtete, wobei sie ihn ab und zu in ihren großzügigen Ausschnitt blicken ließ und jederzeit über seine lahmen Witze lachte.  
  
Was wollte sie damit nur bezwecken? 

Okay, diesen Chimenti konnte man wohl – jedenfalls nach dem Urteil der Mädchen an Hogwarts – zu der Kategorie „gutaussehender Mann" zählen, aber anscheinend war er nicht besonders gut in Menschenkenntnis, wenn er auf diese billigen Nummern von Narzissa hereinfiel.

Diese bemerkte in genau dem Augenblick, wie Draco sie anstarrte und funkelte wütend zurück.

Draco verstand das Zeichen nur zu gut und machte, dass er davonkam.

-----  
  
Schon wieder musste er sich allein in dieser Villa beschäftigen, die von oberflächlicher und neutraler Betrachtung her einladend aussehen musste, wenn man sich jedoch allein darin vergnügen sollte, ziemlich öde war.  
  
Sein Weg führte ihn in die Eingangshalle und er kam auf die Idee, nach draußen zu gehen.

Als er auf den Marmorweg hinausschritt, wurde Draco erst einmal von der Sonne geblendet.

Sie schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht und zwang ihn daher, die Augen zusammenzukneifen.  
  
Dabei entging ihm jedoch nicht der schwarze weghuschende Schatten.

Wahrscheinlich ein angestellter Beobachter seiner Mutter.

Achselzuckend trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, um in den angenehm kühlen und dunklen Schatten zu gelangen, der seine Augen schonte.  
  
Jetzt stellte sich ihm die Frage, was er hier draußen sollte.

Einen Spaziergang machen?

Das hatte er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan. Aber, was sollte es, das konnte er ja schließlich jetzt nachholen.  
  
Gedankenversunken schlenderte er durch die gewundenen Pfade zwischen den Blumenbeeten. Hier, hinter den Pflanzen versteckt, fühlte er sich schon viel wohler.

Eine Weile später ließ er sich auf einer Bank in der Nähe des Springbrunnens nieder.  
  
In Ruhe ging er noch einmal das Geschehen der letzten Nacht durch, kam aber zu keinem neuen, weltbewegenden Schluss.

Trotzdem ging es ihm ein wenig besser als noch am Tag vorher, irgendwie durchströmte ein leichteres Gefühl seinen Körper, denn es tat ihm gut zu wissen, das es doch noch jemanden gab, der an ihn dachte.   
  
Er machte sich nicht die Hoffnung, Lucy würde ihm verziehen haben oder jemals wieder ganz verzeihen, aber trotzdem hoffte er, dass sie ihn würde verstehen können, wenn er es ihr irgendwann erklären könnte.

Vielleicht würde er ja diese Nacht wieder in den „Raum der verlassenen Seelen" kommen.

Aber er glaubte es nicht, es war schon etwas besonderes gewesen.

-----

Eine halbe Stunde später machte er sich auf den Rückweg. 

Die friedliche Stille hatte seinem verwirrten Geist gut getan und nun würde er die nächsten einsamen Stunden nicht mit Grübeln verbringen müssen.  
  
Vor der Haustür angekommen, entschied er sich anders.

Vorsichtig ums Haus herumschleichend beobachtete er seine Umgebung.

Keine Bewegung, außer dem schaukeln der Bäume, war zu sehen.

Draco war an der Hinterseite des Hauses angelangt.  
  
Hier waren weder Blumen noch ein Springbrunnen noch irgendein prächtig angelegter Weg, sondern ein Wald.

Der Wald bestand nicht nur aus ein paar dicht gesiedelten Bäumen; er bedeckte nämlich eine ziemlich riesige Fläche und war, bis auf ein paar Lichtungen, undurchdringlich für die Sonnenstrahlen.   
  
Draco entschloss sich, durch den Wald zu spazieren, in dem er noch nie lange genug gewesen war, um sich darin auszukennen.

Er betrat einen der unscheinbaren Pfade, die ins Waldesinnere führten.

Je weiter er in den Wald eindrang, desto dichter standen die Bäume aneinander.

-----  
  
Die Zeit verging und Draco merkte nicht, wie es immer später wurde, er lief und lief immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, bis er auf eine kreisrunde Lichtung trat, die von einem Bach durchtrennt wurde.

Plötzlich fühlte er seine Erschöpfung vom langen wandern und ließ sich neben dem Bach nieder.   
  
Bis auf ein paar Levlevellepus (tja, jetzt wurde ihm Hagrids Unterricht doch noch nützlich) und einigen anderen heimischen Tieren hatte er keine Lebewesen gesehen, aber er wusste, dass auch eine geringe Anzahl an Zentauren und Einhörnern diesen Wald ihr Heim nannten.

Mit der Hand schöpfte Draco das eisige Wasser, um seine Stirn zu kühlen und hielt dann seine Handgelenke hinein.   
  
Auf einmal stieß seine rechte Hand gegen einen schwarzen, zerfledderten Gegenstand.

Er holte ein Buch hervor, welches sehr alt aussah. Es war ein Tagebuch.

Es musste mal jemandem gehört haben, der diesen Bach als Versteck benutzte und sein Tagebuch mit einem starken, wasserabweisenden Zauber belegt hatte.  
  
Draco schlug es auf.

Die Ecken der ersten Seiten, die schon vergilbt waren, waren aufgeweicht und eine dünne Wasserspur fraß sich ihren Weg über die vorderste Seite.

Ein abgenutztes Photo von einem jungen Mann mit weißblonden Haaren und blassem Gesicht prangte darauf und unter dem Photo stand in verschnörkelter Schrift:   
  
**_Mephisto Malfoy, 1865  
  
_**Kein Wunder, dass der Zauber aufhörte zu wirken, dachte sich Draco.

Er blätterte eine Seite weiter. Sie war völlig aufgeweicht, doch zwei Seiten danach war ein kurzer, noch vollständiger Eintrag zu lesen.  
  
-----  
  
**_21.12.1865:_**_  
  
Die Zeit schreitet voran und wir nähern uns mit großen Schritten dem heiligen Fest, doch hier auf Malfoy Mansion scheint alles im späten November hängen geblieben zu sein. Kein Gesicht wird von einem Lächeln geziert, es ist trist und kalt. Wie es mir geht? Ich bin einsam. Mit meinen 17 Jahren musste ich meine Freundin verlassen, oder eher wurden wir gewaltsam getrennt, denn sie war eine muggelgeborene Ravenclaw. _

_Es hat mir einen Tiefschlag verpasst, doch meine Eltern, Athena und Leftan Malfoy, bleiben stur, denn sie wollen mich mit Zelina Parkinson verheiraten. Unsere Familien stehen in engem Kontakt und sind durch die Ausübung der Dunklen Künste miteinander verbunden, aber ich für meinen Teil halte es nicht für erstrebenswert, mich mit der bulldoggengesichtigen Zelina zu vermählen. Ich habe da jedoch leider kein Mitspracherecht..._   
  
-----  
  
Draco sah auf. Dieser Mephisto fing an, ihm sympathisch zu werden.  
  
-----  
  
**_26. 12. 1865:_**_  
  
Ja, nun ist Weihnachten vorbei. Denkst du etwa, es war bei uns etwas besonderes? Dann liegst du falsch, liebes Tagebuch. Am 25. 12. lagen einige Geschenke am Fußende meines Betts und am Abend zuvor waren die Speisen noch etwas prächtiger als sonst gewesen. Mein Vater reiste noch gestern ab, wegen irgendwelchen „vertraulich wichtigen Geschäften". Wie immer. _

_Die Parkinsons kamen auch noch vorbei, oder eher Zelina und ihre Mutter. Ich schätze, Zelinas Vater ist zusammen mit meinem Vater unterwegs. Natürlich warf sie sich mir gleich an den Hals, diese Klette. In der Schule ist sie auch immer ein lästiges Anhängsel, aber meine Mutter hat es mir verboten, sie zu beleidigen. Wie auch immer, jedenfalls – oh, ich muss aufhören, meine Mutter ruft mich. Sonst kommt sie noch herein und entdeckt dich...  
  
_-----

Diese Zelina erinnerte Draco stark an Pansy Parkinson, auch wenn es bei der noch nicht ganz so schlimm war.

Er wollte das Tagebuch in seinem Zimmer weiterlesen, denn langsam wurde ihm kalt.  
  
-----  
  
"Wo steckt er nur?", rief Narzissa aufgebracht zum ungefähr 21. Mal.  
  
"Aber, meine Lady, er taucht sicher bald wieder auf und- ", fing einer der Bewacher an.  
  
"Seien sie bloß still, sie Versager. Wer von uns hat ihn denn aus den Augen verloren? Sie beide sind GEFEUERT", fuhr sie ihm über den Mund und die beiden Beobachter zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Narzissa, er ist doch noch jung... vielleicht ist er spazieren gegangen!?"!, schlug Eduardo besänftigend vor und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Sie schnaubte.  
  
"Wo denn? Wenn, dann im Wald... aber so lange?", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst und schritt auf und ab. „Was, wenn er Kontakt zu **_ihr_** aufnimmt?"  
  
"Glaube ich kaum, er wird eine Überwachung erahnen...", sagte Professor Chimenti ruhig.  
  
Narzissa seufzte und blieb stehen.  
  
"Du hast recht, ich rege mich wahrscheinlich unnötig auf. Gehen wir in den Salon. Ich brauche jetzt einen Drink!"  
  
Kurz nachdem sie im Salon verschwunden waren, betrat Draco das Haus.

Er schlich in sein Zimmer und legte sich mit dem Tagebuch des verstorbenen Malfoys auf sein Bett.

Das konnte jetzt spannend werden.

* * *

to be continued...

Cap 15 ist schon in Arbeit. Aber **BITTE, BITTE** vergesst das Review nicht, das ist mir sehr wichtig.

Also dann, bis irgendwann **_smile_**


	15. Vergangenheit gleich Gegenwart!

** Kapitel 15**

**-Fallen-Angel03**: Na, Angel, danke für dein Review. Geht schon weiter, jetzt kommt auch Lucy mal wieder dran.

**-TaraTribbiani**: Hi Tara. Ja, Zelina ist mit Pansy verwandt, inwiefern ist nicht klar, und wo Mr. Malfoy ist wirst du schon noch erfahren... danke für dein Review!

So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich weiß, es hat etwas gedauert, sorry, aber dafür ist das hier auch nicht so kurz. Und wenn man die Anzahl meiner Reviewer bedenkt... **schnüff**

In diesem Kapitel kommt auch Lucy wieder vor, wird relativ interessant, finde ich. **Bitte REVIEWN nicht vergessen!!!**

**

* * *

**

Draco saß in seinem Zimmer und verfluchte gerade die ganze Welt. Gestern Abend war er unbemerkt in seinen Raum gelangt und wollte das Tagebuch weiter lesen, als kurze Zeit später seine Mutter hereingeschneit kam und ihm lautstark eine Szene machte. 

Nachdem der Streit eskaliert war, verbat sie ihm, sein Zimmer zu verlassen und versiegelte die Tür. Nur zu den Mahlzeiten kam ein hauself, um auch ihm Essen zu bringen.

Gestern jedenfalls war er nicht mehr zum lesen gekommen und hatte heute, am 22.12. zum ersten mal seit langem ausgeschlafen.

Immer noch wütend machte er sich daran, das Tagebuch weiterzulesen.

-----

Lucy lag noch im Bett. Es ging auf Mittag zu, doch ihre Großeltern waren außer Haus und daher konnte sie sich so lange im Bett verkriechen, wie sie wollte.

Über die Weihnachtsferien war sie zu ihren Großeltern gefahren und hatte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, nie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Den Gedanken hatte sie jedoch schnellstens wieder verworfen, denn Draco schien ihr das nicht mehr wert zu sein, nachdem er sie so hintergangen hatte.

Allerdings musste sie seit ihrem nächtlichen Zusammentreffen im „Raum der Verlassenen Seelen" immer wieder an ihn denken. Er hatte ihr irgendetwas erklären wollen, nur... was?

Von Harry, Ron oder Hermine hatte sie keinen einzigen Brief bekommen, was einmal mehr bewies, wie wichtig sie ihnen war.

Heute war der 22.12., ihre Großeltern waren höchstwahrscheinlich noch auf der Suche nach einigen letzten Geschenken, nachdem sie gestern zusammen mit ihr das ganze Haus festlich geschmückt hatten.

Gähnend warf Lucy ihre Decke zurück und tapste noch immer schläfrig ins Badezimmer. Sie selbst hatte schon alle Geschenke besorgt, die sie benötigte.

-----

Harry machte sich ernsthaft sorgen. Er hatte aus Hogwarts einige Briefe mit Hedwig zu Lucy gesendet, da sie ihm glücklicherweise die Adresse ihrer Großeltern mitgeteilt hatte.

Auf keinen einzigen hatte sie geantwortet. Auch Ron und Hermine sorgten sich, denn auch sie hatten auf ihre Briefe keine Antworten erhalten.

Harry seinerseits fürchtete, ihr könnte etwas passiert sein, während Hermine und Ron einfach der Meinung waren, dass es ihr noch schlechter ging, als vorher in Hogwarts und sie daher nicht den nötigen Elan hatte, ihnen zurückzuschreiben.

An die Möglichkeit, dass die Briefe gar nicht angekommen waren, dachten sie nicht.

Die drei waren im Moment auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, um zu Abend zu essen. Sie traten ein und setzten sich an den fast leeren Tisch vor dem Lehrerpult. Das Deckengewölbe, welches den Himmel draußen zeigte, war Pechschwarz. Kein Stern war zu sehen.

Harry fröstelte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie nicht wohl. Ganz und gar nicht wohl. Ihm war schwindelig und kalt, obwohl letzteres eigentlich unmöglich war, da es in der Großen Halle schön warm war. Hoffentlich wurde er nicht krank.

Er schüttelte den Kopf – wobei ihm dummerweise noch schwindeliger wurde – und schob die deprimierenden Gedanken beiseite. Jetzt wollte er sich erst einmal den Bauch voll schlagen.

-----

Mephisto Malfoy schien nur sporadisch in das Tagebuch geschrieben zu haben, wie Draco bemerkte, was wohl zum Teil daran lag, dass er es geheim halten musste, denn der nächste Eintrag stammte vom 1. Januar.

###

_**01.01.1866: **_

_Da bin ich wieder, mein bester Freund, und auch einzigster, dem ich vertrauen kann. Wir schreiben nun tatsächlich das Jahr 1866, doch verändert hat sich nichts. Hatte ich das wirklich erwartet? Wie heißt es doch so schön, ‚Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt'? Bei mir ist sie schon vor langer Zeit gestorben. Und ich bin mir sicher, sie wird nie mehr zurückkehren._

_Vor ein paar Tagen, am 30.12. im letzten Jahr, durchwühlte sie doch tatsächlich mein Zimmer, weil sie angeblich auf der Suche nach einem alten Anzug von mir war. Ich kann von Glück reden, dass sie dich nicht gefunden hat. Mein Vater ist gestern Nacht zurückgekehrt. Er sah sehr zufrieden aus, sicher hat er irgendetwas grauenvolles erledigt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das sein könnte._

_Ich hoffe, dass die Parkinson-Familie nicht wieder allzu bald zu Besuch kommen wird. Allerdings muss ich meine ach so hoch geschätzte Zelina ja in der Schule sehen..._

###

Inzwischen hatte sich bei Draco ein übergroßes Sympathiegefühl für Mephisto Malfoy eingestellt. Er fühlte sich... verstanden, auch wenn es nur ein Tagebuch war. Als er den nächsten Eintrag anblickte, wurde ihm mulmig. Die Schrift war krakelig, wie von einer zitternden Hand geschrieben, und zum Teil verwischt, wenn auch noch leserlich. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein...

###

_**03.01.1866:**_

_Du wirst nie erraten, was grausames geschehen ist. Es ereignete sich folgendes am gestrigen Abend: Ich saß im Salon und war dabei, den Abendpropheten zu lesen, da ich schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr dazu gekommen war, eine Zeitung zu lesen, neben mir mein Vater, mit der gleichen Beschäftigung. Plötzlich fiel mein Blick auf die Schlagzeile „Hogwarts-Schülerin Tod aufgefunden". _

_Den Artikel klebe ich dir hier rein, es ist grauenvoll, ich kann es nicht wiederholen. _

__

**Hogwarts-Schülerin Tod aufgefunden **

Heute früh wurde die seit 6 Tagen vermisste17-Jährige Hogwarts-Schülerin Madeleine Adela, eine Ravenclaw, Tod im Keller einer Gasse in der Nähe ihres Elternhauses aufgefunden.   
Der Keller war unbenutzt und eingeschneit, doch ein Obdachloser hatte in jener Nacht vom 2. auf den 3. Januar dort Zuflucht gesucht und die Leiche der jungen Frau entdeckt.   
Es wird vermutet, dass sie, als sie vor den besagten 6 Tagen alleine Zuhause war, entführt und dann brutal misshandelt und ermordet wurde, da ihr Körper derlei Spuren aufwies.   
Ihre Verwandten und ihre zahlreichen Freunde trauern sehr um das allseits beliebte Mädchen, und auch wir drücken hier noch einmal unser herzlichstes Beileid aus.

_Hast du es gelesen? Hast du gesehen, was mit meiner geliebten Madeleine geschehen ist? Dann höre jetzt gut zu: Gerade, als ich gestern Abend den Artikel gelesen hatte und wie erstarrt in meinem Sessel im Salon saß, donnerte die Faust meines Vaters Leftan auf den Tisch vor ihm und ein gepresstes „Verdammt!" entwich seinen Lippen. Ich sah, welchen Artikel er gerade durchgelesen hatte, es war der gleiche, der mich gerade geschockt hatte, und von da an war mir klar, wer sie entführt, misshandelt und ermordet hatte. Mein Vater. Wahrscheinlich zusammen mit Mister Parkinson. Mein Leben ist wertlos, es ist sinnlos ohne Madeleine. Sie bedeutete mir alles, doch jetzt gibt es nichts mehr, für das es sich lohnt, zu leben. Außer für die Rache..._

###

Draco war geschockt. Diese Situation von Mephisto rief starke Erinnerungen an seine Eigene hervor. Sein Vater war zur Zeit ebenfalls auf einer ihm unbekannten Mission.

Es war ungefähr die gleiche Jahreszeit, wie zur der Zeit, in der Madeleine Adela umgebracht worden war. Draco schauderte. Wie es wohl Lucy ging?

-----

Lucy hatte sich gerade angezogen und war im Bad fertig, als es klingelte. Sie fragte sich, wer das sei konnte, da sie kaum Besuch bekamen und ihre Großeltern erst gegen Nachmittag wiederkommen würden.

Misstrauisch und mit gezücktem Zauberstab schlich sie zur Tür und lauschte angespannt. Kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen. Es klingelte wieder. Sie entschied sich, zu fragen, wer da sei, doch nur erneutes Klingeln antwortete ihr.

Plötzlich wünschte sie, die Tür hätte ein Guckloch, sodass sie nachsehen könnte, wer da war. Nicht einmal aus den Fenstern des oberen Stockwerks konnte sie sehen, wer dort stand, da der Eingang ein Vordach hatte.

Als es das vierte Mal klingelte, legte sie endlich die Hand auf die Türklinke und öffnete dem penetranten Gast die Tür.

**

* * *

**

So, das wars. Wie hat's euch gefallen, wenn denn jemand das hier liest? Und wer der "penetrante Gast" ist, kann man sich denken, oder?

Bitte reviewn, bis bald, mrsgaladriel


End file.
